Le Miroir de la Vérité
by Zeugma412
Summary: Une calme journée commence à Poudlard. Ça ne va pas durer : un danger menace la vie des élèves, rien ne semble pouvoir les sauver, sauf le sang-froid et la détermination des enseignants... et un reflet. UA - Il est préférable, mais pas nécessaire, d'avoir lu la fic Le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle avant de lire celle-ci.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape ; Minerva McGonagall ; Albus Dumbledore.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

 **.**

Nd'A : Cette fiction est dans un style un peu plus sérieux que ce que j'écris d'habitude. Mais il y aura quand même de l'humour. (on ne se refait pas.)

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Emily...

\- Mmm...

\- Emily, réveille-toi ! "

La jeune Poufsouffle de douze ans ouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour voir les traits de son amie éclairés par la lueur des torches.

"Cynthia...c'est déjà l'heure de se lever ? fit-elle en un murmure.

\- Oui oui!... Dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher, il faut qu'on soit dans la grande salle dans vingt minutes."

La fillette Sang-Mêlé s'étira, et attrapa par réflexe le réveil moldu que sa mère avait mis d'office dans ses bagages. Et...

" _ **Non mais ça va pas, la tête ?! Il n'est que six heures et demie et on a cours à dix heures, aujourd'hui !**_

 **-** Je sais, mais...

\- **Pas de "mais" ! Je me recouche.**

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Bon Sang de Dragon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!"

Cette réplique ensommeillée et grognonne venait du fond du dortoir, que partageaient les fillettes avec deux autres Poufsouffles de leur année.

"Désolée, Sarah, on t'a réveillée ?

\- Oui... Non... enfin, je m'étais rendormie après un long moment à compter les Hippogriffes. Et voilà que vous vous prenez pour des Banshees !

\- Euh... uniquement Emily.

\- **J'te r'mercie !**

 **-** Pitié, mets la sourdine !

\- D'accord, d'accord... on se calme."

Les trois gamines arrêtèrent de parler, jusqu'à ce que...

"Et Elspeth, elle dort toujours ?

\- Faut croire.

\- Ça m'étonne, avec tout ce bruit."

La dénommée Cynthia s'approcha du quatrième lit et jeta un coup d'œil. Elspeth Hellfire ne dormait pas : elle gisait telle une statue **sur** ses draps et couvertures, les yeux ouverts sur le néant.

"Hé, t'es malade ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas **dans** ton lit, comme tout le monde ?"

La jeune Poufsouffle chercha une réponse qu'elle était bien incapable de donner.

"Hier soir, j'avais la migraine...

\- Et ?...

\- Après, je ne me souviens plus."

Un soupir teinté d'exaspération s'éleva : il ne fallait pas compter sur de plus amples informations.

Dans le château, beaucoup croyaient que l'intelligence d'Elspeth était en dessous de la moyenne. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était seulement incroyablement timide, et ne pouvait répondre aisément à ses camarades et aux Professeurs. Concernant ces derniers, il n'y avait qu'avec McGonagall et - étonnamment - Snape, que la petite pouvait parler sans bégayer tout du long.

"Hé, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ?!" se rappela Sarah à leur bon souvenir.

Emily et Cynthia s'ébrouèrent : _mince, c'était quoi la question ?_

"Pourquoi tout ce barouf ?

\- Oh... euh ! On doit être dans la grande salle avant sept heures.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?"

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Cynthia :

"Pour la même raison qui agite l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, Sarah, une énigme à résoudre..."

Son rictus devint prédateur.

"... Et **il** prend toujours très tôt son petit-déjeuner."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

C'était _**le**_ mystère qui torturait les esprits de Poudlard.

Tous !

Enseignants, élèves, elfes de maison, familiers, fantômes, tableaux, gargouilles, objets inanimés qui avaient pourtant une âme. Tous se posaient la même question :

Qu'était-il arrivé au Professeur Snape ?

Les supputations allaient bon train : depuis l'inhalation de trop, lors de la fabrication de Potions d'Allégresse, au coup sur la tête - _mais elle est dure_ , se rappelaient-ils - en passant par l'intrus sous Polynectar. Certains, comme Seamus Finnigan, prenaient même des paris, et les pièces circulaient sans que le moindre indice indiquât la résolution prochaine de l'énigme. Même les Serdaigles s'y cassaient les dents.

 **.**

Le changement s'était révélé le jour de la reprise, en janvier.

Non pas physique - quoi que l'homme semblât accorder plus d'importance à son allure - mais psychologique, dont la manifestation première fut un cours Gryffondor-Serpentard sans le moindre point enlevé.

 _Im-pen-sa-ble !_

La nouvelle, relayée sitôt le cours fini par Radio-Couloir, amena immédiatement Poppy Pomfresh en salle de Potions. Assurément, _**il**_ était malade. Mais l'infirmière dut se rendre à l'évidence : Severus Snape allait très bien. N'était son sourire - un _sourire_ , Merlin ! - et le baiser qu'il déposa sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne parte. Restés à proximité, Potter, Granger et Weasley en fracassèrent leur mâchoire sur le sol.

A partir de là, les occupants du château ne parlèrent plus que de cela : par quel miracle la Chauve-Souris Géante des Cachots s'était-elle transformée en enseignant - presque - sympathique ? L'intéressé laissait dire, et s'en amusait, ce qui ajoutait aux questions l'entourant : depuis quand Severus Snape savait-il ce que s'amuser voulait dire ?

Si les élèves n'avaient pas été pas si focalisés sur lui, ils auraient remarqué que seuls deux adultes, le Directeur et la Professeure McGonagall, ne semblaient pas déconcertés par sa mutation, et que les regards qu'ils échangeaient avec lui étaient complices. Regards qui se nuancèrent plus tard d'un voile d'ironie.

Car son état eut un effet collatéral que personne n'avait prévu.

Il commença à éveiller l'intérêt d'un certain nombre de filles,

et de garçons.

 **.**

La proximité de la fête de la Saint Valentin - et de son bal - donnait des sueurs froides au Potionniste, tandis qu'elle faisait sourire ses amis plus âgés.

"Je me ferai porter pâle !

\- Vous l'êtes déjà, Severus.

\- Minerva ! Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, là.

\- Voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne dans ce bal ?

\- La perspective d'être englouti par un troupeau de cornichons décérébrés. Je préfèrerai inviter Ombrage...

\- _... ?!_

\- ... pour qu'elle soit piétinée à ma place.

\- Je me disais aussi.

\- Si vous voulez être tranquille ce soir-là, glissa Albus d'un ton un peu trop suave, pourquoi ne demanderiez-vous pas à Sweetie de devenir votre cavalière ? *****

\- _**Ça va pas, non ?!**_ Cette Chauve-Souris est collante au possible.

\- Certes, mais elle a le béguin pour vous - et elle est d'une jalousie terrible - elle saura tenir à distance les élèves assez fous pour tenter de vous aborder."

Vu sous cet angle...

 **.**

A la table des Gryffondors, le Trio prenait son petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude : Hermione Granger mâchonnait un toast, tout en tournant les pages d'un livre plus gros qu'elle, Ron Weasley engloutissait trois fois son poids de saucisses et de haricots, et Harry le-Survivant Potter chipotait dans son assiette.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on s'est levé si tôt ? fit ce dernier à son amie.

\- Pour être devant la bibliothèque, lorsque Madame Pince l'ouvrira.

\- Cha pou'ait pas a'endre ?!

\- Non, Ron. Et par Merlin, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! On croirait entendre un Troll qui chante du Célestine Moldubec.

\- Beuark ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en un bel ensemble, sans que l'on sache si ce dégoût s'adressait au monstre ou à l'artiste sorcière.

\- Dépêchez-vous, fit la jeune fille en montrant le plafond, le ciel commence à s'éclaircir. Nous devrons bientôt partir."

Harry jeta un regard au plafond enchanté, reproduisant le temps qu'il faisait au dehors : l'aube teintait le ciel de rose.

"Il va faire une belle journée

\- Sans doute. On peut y aller, Ron ?

\- Une minute, Mione, j'ai pas fini ma troisième assiette.

\- Accélère, alors !"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, le rouquin avala ce qui lui restait de nourriture et se leva... mais quelque chose le figea sur place.

"Harry, t'avais pas dit qu'il ferait beau ?

\- Ben, oui !

\- Alors pourquoi ça s'obscurcit si vite ?"

Les trois jeunes focalisèrent sur ce que leur montrait l'enchantement : un tourbillon de nuages noirs qui s'épaississait de seconde en seconde, de manière trop rapide et trop régulière pour être naturel.

A la table des Professeurs, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape regardaient aussi, la mâchoire crispée.

Et soudain,

un éclair d'une puissance inouïe jaillit du vortex et frappa le château,

le _**traversa,**_ en détruisant la pierre,

et finit sa course au milieu de la Grande Salle.

 **...**

Le vent qui s'engouffra ensuite souffla les bougies,

et les ténèbres furent.

...

* * *

 ***** Sweetie était à l'origine un Patronus en forme de chauve-souris géante, qu'un sort a rendu réel. Depuis, elle intervient dans les aventures de nos amis.


	2. Fatum

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR 

Draco san : le premier chapitre n'était qu'un prologue d'exposition, l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant.

Chocogrenouilles : heureuse de te retrouver pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **.**

Merci à Abou51, AvaTarbleu, Chocogrenouilles, Draco san, Lilou0803, Melle A. Line, SEmer'Ode et ma chère Fantomette, pour avoir mis cette fic en Follow/Favorite et/ou pour avoir reviewé.

Voici le second chapitre, où l'on découvre _qui_ a provoqué les ténèbres, et les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire.

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Fatum

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Hé, qui a éteint la lumière ?

\- C'est une panne ? Les fusibles ont sauté ? fit Anton Applepie, un Né-Moldu de première année.

- **Merlin !** _..._ Je t'ai _asséné_ je ne sais combien de fois qu'ici, il n'y a pas l'écl... l'éclecktricité, comme vous dites. On s'éclaire à la bougie et avec des torches.

\- Okay ! Alors, je modifie ma question : qu'est-ce qui a été assez puissant pour souffler lesdites torches ?

\- C'est Goyle qui a pété." susurra un Gryffondor, déclenchant des rires autour de lui.

 **.**

Le premier instant de stupeur passé, les élèves sur leur siège - et ceux qui s'étaient jetés au sol - avaient tiré leur baguette et lancé des _Lumos_ à tout va. Mais chaque lueur ne parvenait à éclairer qu'une sphère de dix centimètres autour de la pointe, insuffisante pour voir au-delà du visage de son voisin, ou de sa voisine. Et, bien sûr, laissant le reste de la Grande Salle dans l'obscurité.

Etrangement, les jeunes n'avaient pas peur, certains que les Professeurs allaient trouver le moyen, en deux temps trois Sortilèges, de tout faire revenir à la normale. Le problème, c'était que les adultes étaient encore plus mal lotis que leurs cadets : ils n'avaient _aucun_ accès à leur Magie.

" _Albus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ chuchota Minerva, anxieuse.

\- _Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, ma chère_.

\- _Peut-être faudrait-il, avant de chercher des explications, tenter de rassurer les cornichons dont nous avons la charge ?_ murmura une voix froide derrière eux, _malgré l'absence d'un cerveau en bon état de marche, ils pourraient commencer à paniquer, s'ils constatent que nous ne faisons rien."_

L'exhortation de Severus, pour sarcastique qu'elle fût, fit reprendre ses sens au Directeur : le Potionniste avait raison, il fallait sérier les priorités. Il se leva et parla, du plus fort qu'il pouvait :

"Mes chers enfants, rejoignez vos places si ce n'est pas déjà fait et restez-y ! Ceci est une baisse d'intensité de la Magie...

\- Ses batteries sont vides ?

\- Pitié Anton, _tais-toi !_

\- ... et nous n'y pouvons rien, reprit Albus, je vous demande donc de ne pas bouger de vos sièges, pendant que le Professeur Snape ira chercher de quoi allumer à nouveau les torches et les bougies à la manière moldue."

Un froissement de tissu indiqua que le sombre Professeur était déjà en chemin, et ses pas, pour une fois audibles - il le faisait exprès, évidemment - suffirent à calmer l'appréhension des plus jeunes.

"Mais comment peut-il avancer dans le noir ?!

\- Voyons, Anton, c'est la Chauve-Souris des Cachots, il se dirige par écholocation. Et il a une très bonne ouïe.

\- _**Je vous ai entendu, Mac Laggen... une semaine de retenue !**_

\- Très bonne, en effet.

\- Anton...

\- Oui ?

\- Ferme-la !"

 **.**

Sans même en être conscient, les pas de Severus le menèrent droit sur la porte, il se faufila dans le couloir et là, divine surprise ! Les occupants des tableaux avaient amené de nouvelles sources de lumière dans leur toile. C'était faiblard, mais suffisant pour qu'il puisse avancer.

Sa marche vers les cuisines -et les Elfes - s'accéléra. Depuis l'absence de Magie qui avait failli coûter la liberté à Albus, dans l'affaire des Disparitions Inquiétantes, il avait persuadé ce dernier de stocker des caisses de bougies, de briquets à essence et de boîtes d'allumettes, au cas où. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour tout le château mais permettrait, à tout le moins, d'éclairer le chemin des élèves, si l'on restreignait leur parcours.

 _Merlin, j'en suis à penser à ça comme à une simple panne de secteur due à la foudre ! Et pourtant..._

Le Potionniste savait que quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - était à l'origine de la tempête qui avait frappé Poudlard, et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le fait que leur "agresseur" n'avait pas poussé son avantage. Aucune autre action ne s'était produite ; pourtant, dans l'état de faiblesse où ils se trouvaient, ils n'auraient pas fait long feu. Il utilisa ses boucliers d'Occlumens pour repousser ces idées dérangeantes. Morgane merci, _ça_ , il le maîtrisait encore.

"Professeur Snape, Monsieur ?!"

Mince, il était vraiment perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu l'Elfe venir au devant de lui, poussant un chariot métallique dont la roue couinait à chaque tour.

"Dobby ?

\- Oui, Professeur Snape, Monsieur ! Dobby est là, avec Winky et notre nouvel ami.

\- Qui est...

\- Kuizéchof, l'ancien Elfe d'Igor Karkaroff. Il a rejoint les cuisines de Poudlard.

\- Bien... vous portez les bougies et les lanternes ?

\- Avec de quoi les allumer.

\- Parfait !"

Le quatuor improbable retourna alors en direction de la Grande Salle, prenant soin de disposer tous les trois mètres - et en hauteur -une nouvelle source d'éclairage. Les suspendre était indispensable : aucun d'eux, vu l'absence de Magie, n'aurait pu éteindre un incendie causé par maladresse ou empressement.

 **.**

L'ouverture des portes sur les nouveaux venus fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène : les chuchotis reprirent, plus audibles, et les sourires revinrent sur la plupart des élèves et des Professeurs.

"Alors, c'est terminé la galère ? hasarda un jeune craintif.

\- ... semblerait." glissa Anton.

Les lanternes furent distribuées sur les tables - en renouvelant les avertissements - et leurs occupants purent enfin manger, même si la nourriture était plus tiède que chaude. Severus parcourait chaque travée pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien. Cela semblait être le cas.

Sauf pour...

" _Monsieur Applepie !"_ souffla-t-il.

Peine perdue ! Le Potionniste aurait joué du cornet à piston dans l'oreille du garçon que ça n'aurait rien changé. **Il** était tétanisé, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

 **"Monsieur Applepie !"**

Cette fois l'enfant tressaillit, et dans le silence revenu jeta au Maître des Potions un regard perdu.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous êtes étouffé avec un haricot en sauce ?

\- Nn... non.

\- Alors quoi ?"

Un doigt juvénile et tremblant se leva.

"Il... il y a des gens, là-bas." fit-il en le tendant vers le fond de la salle.

Severus se retourna et soupira.

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il_ _n'y_ _a qu'_ _ **Eux**_ _pour jouer ainsi avec nous._

.

Devant lui et les autres Sorciers, trois personnes se tenaient : deux hommes et une femme.

Mais pouvait-on encore les qualifier _d'humains_ ? Leur taille supérieure à celle des mortels laissait présager une autre origine. Et leur apparence...

Il reconnut la femme immédiatement, à sa lance et à son casque, bien qu'il n'ait eu à faire à elle qu'une fois. Les yeux pers ne cillèrent pas quand ils croisèrent ses obsidiennes.

Athéna.

A l'opposé, un guerrier impressionnant se tenait, la main sur son épée, les prunelles beaucoup plus menaçantes.

Arès.

Et au milieu...

Un homme qui n'avait pas d'armure, pas de casque, pas d'épée, mais qui irradiait l'autorité et la force. Le Grand-Oncle d'Alistair.

Le Maître de l'Olympe.

Zeus.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" C'est qui, ces guignols ?" proféra Mac Laggen, dédaigneux.

La réponse fusa des mains du Roi des Dieux, lançant la foudre vers l'insolent qui s'était permis pareille audace. Mais elle n'atteignit pas son but...

" **Ô Merlin...** _ **SEVERUS**_ _ **!**_ **"** cria Albus, catastrophé.

... elle frappa à la place le Maître des Potions, qui s'était mis sur sa trajectoire.

 **.**

La panique s'empara des élèves, tandis qu'une Minerva affolée courait vers son collègue à terre.

 _Oh non, il ne peut pas mourir... Que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, je vous en prie !_

Mais personne n'entra pour secourir quiconque et dans la travée, Zeus s'avança.

Avait-il l'intention de finir le travail, nul ne le sut. Car le corps du Potionniste rayonna soudain d'une lueur dorée, lueur que le Roi des Cieux reconnut immédiatement.

La lumière guérisseuse du Dieu de la Médecine,

son petit-fils,

Asclépios.

 **.**

 **.**

Tous les présents - enfants, adultes, Divinités - semblaient figés dans la vision du prodige : Severus Snape revenait à la vie.

Aidé de Minerva et d'Albus, il peina à se remettre debout, mais on voyait que son état s'améliorait de seconde en seconde.

Enfin la lueur disparut, sa mission accomplie, et le Sorcier se dressa devant un Zeus pensif. Il n'était pas seul pour ce faire : un Aureus bien remonté surgit de sa manche, pour s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Le Serpent-Sceau doré était fou de rage, et ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir à son vis-à-vis.

"Mais... je rêve ou ce serpent engueule Zeus ? chuchota Granger à la limite de l'audible, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit ?

\- Hein... quoi ?

\- Le Serpent, il dit quoi ?

\- Euh... il vaut mieux que je ne traduise pas." répondit le jeune homme, rouge comme une tomate.

 **.**

La diatribe continua encore une bonne minute, mais étonnamment, le Roi des Cieux n'en parut pas irrité. Quand Aureus se tut enfin, il vint au devant des trois Sorciers qui lui faisaient face.

"Vous êtes des Héritiers.

\- Euh... oui ! fit Minerva.

\- Alors vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis ici.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Un nouveau descendant- ou une nouvelle descendante - a éclos, Héritier ou Héritière de la Déesse Hécate. Parmi vos élèves.

\- Et ?

\- Son pouvoir sur les Cauchemars a atteint l'Olympe même cette nuit. L'enfant ne maîtrise rien, il ou elle doit être neutralisé.

\- Vous voulez dire...

\- Tué, oui. Et comme les Parques nous cachent son identité,

il faudra que nous éliminions tous vos élèves."

...

* * *

 **.**

Un mot sur ce que sont les Héritiers, cités dans ce chapitre : ce sont les descendants d'un Dieu ou d'une Déesse, qui se sont ouverts à certains pouvoirs de leur ancêtre. Dans Le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, nous avons appris que Minerva est la descendante de Circé la Magicienne - et donc du Dieu Hélios, le père de cette dernière - Severus est le descendant d'Asclépios, le Dieu de la Médecine et Albus... Ahhh, Albus ! Il descend du vieux compagnon de Dionysos, le satyre Silène. Et le pouvoir de celui-ci sera très utile dans cette histoire. :)


	3. L'ultimatum

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, la suite est là !

 **.**

Une course contre la montre s'engage dans ce chapitre. Severus sauvera-t-il ses chers - _hum_ \- cornichons d'élèves ?

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - L'ultimatum

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un instant elle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu,

mais Minerva McGonagall dut se rendre à l'évidence. **IL** avait bien prononcé ces mots terribles :

Tuer . tous . les . élèves.

Et **IL** l'avait fait sans émotion, comme s'il parlait d'éliminer des fourmis qui envahiraient son jardin.

Et qu'étaient-ils de plus pour lui, d'ailleurs ? Des quantités négligeables qu'on pouvait détruire, pour l'équivalent du Plus Grand Bien, si cher à Albus. Cette notion qu'on brandit quand on doit faire une action dommageable pour les autres - on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs, n'est-ce pas ? - et qui change la perspective quand on en est soi-même victime.

 **IL** les regardait comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'on soit d'accord avec lui, et les secondes fuyaient sans que le Maître des Cieux et les Professeurs de Poulard ne bougeassent. Le souffle de chacun restait bloqué, le silence irréel, et puis...

Un premier gémissement, et les digues cédèrent : une fusion de cris, de pleurs et de paroles confuses alla crescendo, jusqu'à emplir la Grande Salle d'un désespoir sans borne. On entendait des "Il ment, il ment !", quelques "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" "Rien !" fusait comme réponse aussitôt. La foudre en riposte avait douché l'espoir de s'en sortir en combattant. Pour ajouter au Chaos, des jeunes couraient partout comme des poulets sans tête, abandonnant leur baguette et se cognant dans tous et dans tout, puisque la lumière apportée était insuffisante. Certains chanceux, aux yeux des autres, arrivèrent aux portes et voulurent les ouvrir. Elles étaient scellées. Impossible de fuir.

Alors l'abattement suivit, et l'on vit des élèves, au sol, se replier physiquement sur eux-même, la tête sur les genoux et ceux-ci entourés par des bras constricteurs, comme si occuper le moins d'espace possible allait leur permettre d'échapper à leur Destin. D'autres s'accrochaient à un de leur camarade, cherchant dans le contact un réconfort que la raison leur refusait. Enfin, de rares courageux faisaient taire leur peur pour insuffler aux autres une assurance qu'ils étaient loin d'éprouver. Et ces derniers n'étaient pas ceux qu'on attendaient dans le rôle : sous l'épreuve, des âmes fortes se révélaient.

Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, et refusant d'afficher sa peur, Minerva s'avança.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire, Ô Zeus, d'en venir à de telles extrémités : il faut simplement trouver qui est l'Héritier - ou Héritière - d'Hécate.

\- Belles paroles, fille d'Hélios, gronda le Roi des Cieux, mais creuses : _Nous_ , les Dieux, ne connaissons pas son identité et _Nous_ n'avons aucun moyen de savoir qui est cet enfant.

\- J'entends bien, mais...

\- ... ce que veut dire mon estimée collègue, intervint Severus, c'est que les _simples mortels_ que nous sommes peuvent y arriver, grâce à la Magie. Je vous en prie, Maître de l'Olympe, laissez-nous le temps de chercher."

Sourcils froncés, Zeus toisa celui qui lui faisait face : non seulement l'homme ne le craignait pas mais il sous-entendait qu'ils réussiraient, là où lui ne pouvait y prétendre. _Par Gaïa, cet insolent est bien le descendant d'Asclépios ! Il cultive l'art de piquer au vif, tout en affichant un visage de marbre. Je devrais le punir pour cela._

Mais l'Immortel ne le fit pas, plongé dans ses débats internes. Il balaya des yeux la Salle gémissante, les jeunes prostrés ou compatissants, les Elfes dépassés mais toujours à leur poste et les Professeurs blêmes, s'agrippant à leur table pour ne pas flancher. Cet échantillon, il pouvait s'en accommoder, il était gérable...

mais pas les trois qu'il avait devant lui.

Le Sorcier vêtu de noir, les deux autres plus âgés l'encadrant, chacun posant sur lui un bras protecteur. Qu'espéraient-ils ?

Les divines prunelles s'attardèrent sur ces derniers. Pourquoi avait-il devant eux cette impression de déjà-vu ? Il comprit soudain ; ils lui faisait penser à ce vieux couple de Phrygie, Philémon et Baucis, qui l'avaient accueilli quand il voyageait incognito chez les mortels. Un des rares souvenirs heureux, sinon le seul, qu'il conservait des hommes.

Alors, en mémoire d'eux il accepta de _considérer_ la requête des Sorciers.

"Etes-vous sûrs de pouvoir trouver vous-mêmes l'enfant ?

\- Absolument sûrs, non, Ô Zeus ! ne voulut pas mentir Severus, mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour cela. Nous devons aide et protection à nos élèves, et l'héritage d'Hécate menace leur vie. Savoir qui en est dépositaire est essentiel.

\- Même en sachant qu'il ou elle en mourra ?"

Les yeux d'obsidienne ne cillèrent pas.

"J'ai - _nous_ avons l'espoir de neutraliser son influence sur les cauchemars. Si vous nous en laissez l'occasion..."

Un silence régna, plus profond que celui des Abysses, et soudain :

"Soit !" fit l'Immortel.

D'un geste il éloigna les Ténèbres extérieures, et un pâle soleil déploya sa lumière sur le plafond de la Grande Salle. Dans l'expectative, les élèves cessèrent de renifler. Elfes et Professeurs attendaient, eux aussi.

"Le jour est neuf, mortels, et vous avez toute sa durée pour chercher - et trouver. _Toutefois,_ personne ne pourra pendant ce temps contacter l'extérieur, ni quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Ne comptez donc que sur vos propres forces et ressources.

De plus,

un Dieu ou une Déesse restera avec vous pour veiller au bon déroulement de votre quête..."

 _Traduction : pour nous empêcher de tenter une évasion de masse._

"... je vous laisse choisir qui vous tiendra compagnie, lança Zeus, narquois.

\- Merci, Maître des Cieux !

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis certain que le Seigneur Arès se fera une joie de rester parmi nous."

Severus eut la satisfaction de voir un Zeus plus que surpris. Quant à l'intéressé, son plaisir supposé n'était pas évident. Athéna, elle, laissa planer un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres, avant de s'éclipser : arriver à rendre muet son divin père était un exploit, même Héra y parvenait difficilement.

Elle n'était pas la seule amusée par ce fait : le serpent Aureus se tortillait sur le poignet du Potionniste, clairement en train de se payer la tête du Roi des Dieux. Quand celui-ci s'en aperçut, il lança un regard noir au reptile, qui répliqua aussitôt en lui tirant la langue. Severus mordit la sienne pour ne pas arborer un rictus : le contentieux entre Zeus et Asclépios avait _aussi_ contaminé son Familier. Et l'insolence aidant...

La colère envahit le Maître de l'Olympe et la foudre vint l'envelopper, brûlant au passage le Trio de Professeurs. En un tourbillon il partit, par la même faille qu'il avait ouverte dans les entrailles du château. Sa voix plana dans un grondement de tonnerre :

 _ **"RAPPELEZ-VOUS, VOUS AVEZ JUSQU'AU COUCHER DU SOLEIL POUR TROUVER l'ENFANT ! SI VOUS ÉCHOUEZ, JE DÉTRUIRAIS CETTE ÉCOLE ET SES OCCUPANTS."**_

 **.**

L'ultimatum avait assourdi les oreilles des élèves, et, bizarrement, joué le rôle de Potion Calmante sur la plupart d'entre eux : les conversations ne dépassaient pas le stade du murmure.

"Eh bien, l'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal." commenta Minerva, pendant que Severus soignait les cloques sur ses mains. La Magie leur répondait à nouveau, merci Merlin, et la guérison se faisait en quelques secondes. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir été blessés sérieusement, les autres Professeurs n'avaient rien et les élèves n'arboraient que des bosses plus ou moins grosses. Poppy Pomfresh, que Dobby était allé chercher, s'occupait d'eux à la chaîne.

"Bien. Inutile de tergiverser, il faut nous mettre au travail tout de suite : et pour cela, envoyer les cornich... euh, les élèves dans un endroit sûr, sous la surveillance de plusieurs Professeurs.

\- Vous voulez qu'on les ramène dans leur salle commune, Severus ?

\- Oui, Filius, c'est le mieux ! Si on les laisse dans les couloirs ou qu'on les parque dans la bibliothèque, ça va tourner au massacre en peu de temps. Les séparer est indispensable. Ils seront déjà assez difficiles à gérer comme cela."

Et ainsi fut fait, avec plus ou moins de bonheur : les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ne posèrent aucun problème, les Serpentards refusèrent de rejoindre leurs quartiers, arguant qu'ils savaient se tenir et pouvaient très bien rester dans la Grande Salle.

"Bien... dans ce cas, Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour tenir compagnie au Dieu Arès." fit Severus, railleur.

La perspective les fit changer d'avis.

Les Gryffondors, les derniers à partir, renaclèrent aussi. Minerva dut les menacer de les confier à Trelawney pour qu'ils obtempèrent. Enfin, tout le monde fut parti. Ne restaient sur place que Severus, Minerva, Albus et Dobby, ainsi qu'Arès qui s'était assis à la table des Professeurs. Le Potionniste chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de l'Elfe et celui-ci disparut en un _Pop !_

"Que lui avez-vous demandé ? s'étonna Albus, en quittant avec ses amis la Grande Salle.

\- De tirer un pichet de Malvoisie, pour notre hôte. Il nous faut rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- Une idée excellente... nous avons besoin de calme pour nos recherches, et... au fait, où allons-nous pour ça ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

 **.**

 _A quelques mètres du tableau de la grosse dame_

"Je n'en reviens toujours pas, répétait en boucle Cormak MacLaggen, le... le Professeur Snape m'a sauvé la vie ! Moi, un Gryffondor !

\- Ouaip ! fit Anton, il doit en être malade.

\- Mais... et si les Professeurs ne réussissent pas leur quête ?

\- On mourra tous ce soir.

\- Bon sang, ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter ! Moi ça me rend malade.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Vois plutôt le bon côté des choses.

\- _Y'en a un ?!_

 _-_ Oui. Si ça advient, tu n'auras pas à faire ta semaine de retenue."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un élève pria pour que sa punition ait bien lieu. Un comble !

...


	4. Enigme poétique

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, tu vas devoir attendre un peu, avant de savoir qui est l'Héritière d'Hécate.

 **.**

 **Nd'A : Voici un chapitre mêlant humour et suspense. Le poème-devinette est de Charles Cotin, un auteur du dix-septième siècle.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Énigme poétique

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"C'est inutile, on ne trouvera rien ! souffla le Maître des Potions, il y a dans ces livres autant de renseignements sur les Dieux que d'idées dans la tête de Londubat.

\- Vous exagérez... on a trouvé des annotations sur quelques personnages de la Mythologie, quand même !

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans ce petit fascicule.

\- Albus, ce livret est un recueil du Petit Cruciverbiste. Ce sont uniquement des définitions de mots croisés. Tenez : _fut victime d'une belle vacherie_. Savez-vous quelle est la réponse ?

\- Euh... Alistair ?

\- Nooon ! Il s'agit d'Io, une des maîtresses de Zeus, que celui-ci transforma en vache pour qu'elle échappe à la colère d'Héra, son épouse légitime. Et cette autre définition : _complexé._ Vous trouvez ?

\- Lockhart ?

\- Minerva, vous le faites exprès ?! A moins que vous ne parliez de complexe de supériorité ? Non, il s'agit d'Oedipe, celui qui épousa sa mère après avoir tué son père.

\- Merlin, les livrets de famille doivent être compliqués à tenir, dans ces cas-là, soupira Albus, ohhh, j'en tiens une bonne ! _Semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules_.

\- Potter.

\- Severuuuus !... La réponse est _Atlas_.

\- Moui, sauf qu'Atlas portait en réalité la voûte céleste sur ses épaules, mais on ne va pas chipoter... et de toute façon , ça ne nous est en rien utile dans nos recherches."

.

Depuis une heure les trois Professeurs étaient dans la bibliothèque, et depuis soixante minutes ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Il n'existait pas de livres sur les Dieux grecs, pas même un petit _La Mythologie pour les nuls_. Et dans la série _Comment s'en sortir face à..._ il n'y avait rien concernant les divinités en colère, qu'elles soient pourvues de la foudre ou pourvoyeuses de cauchemars. A la place, il y avait un tome consacré à Minerva McGonagall et un autre à Dolorès Ombrage, ce qui respectivement, au vu de Severus, était du pareil au même.

"C'est désespérant de ne rien trouver, fit ce dernier, je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins quelque chose, ne serait-ce que dans la section interdite.

\- Hélas ! Quand les divinités ont juré de ne plus intervenir dans les affaires des hommes, ceux-ci ont jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'entretenir des connaissances à leur sujet, avoua Albus, malheureusement pour nous.

\- Severus, je sais que vous avez lu le livre d'Alistair sur les légendes grecques, murmura Minerva, que disait-il sur la Déesse Hécate ?

\- Eh bien... c'est une divinité lunaire. On dit qu'elle a inventé la Magie et la Sorcellerie, certaines sources prétendent qu'elle est la mère de Circé et de Médée, car elle est une maîtresse empoisonneuse. Elle est appelée la Déesse des carrefours et se déplace entourée par une meute de chiens. Ses attributs sont la torche, le fouet, le poignard...

\- C'est une dominatrice ?

\- Albuuus !

\- ... elle réside habituellement dans le Royaume des morts, continua le Potionniste, les anciens, pour se la rendre propice, faisaient des sacrifices de cent bœufs, qu'on appelait hécatombes. Le mot est resté dans le langage courant... Voilà, c'est à-peu-près tout ce que je sais.

\- C'est peu, mais c'est toujours ça. Ah ,si seulement on pouvait consulter un oracle ! Il pourrait nous aider à trouver une solution à nos problèmes.

\- On a Sybille sous la main. Même si sa licence de voyante a depuis longtemps passé la date de péremption.

\- Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'aller la chercher dans son repaire ?

\- Je doute, Albus, qu'elle accepte de me voir : je l'ai à moitié étranglée, la dernière fois qu'elle a voulu me démontrer que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Allez-y vous même, ou bien Minerva.

\- Euuuuh, ça ne marchera pas non plus. Pour la même raison.

\- Ah bon ?! Qu'avait-elle fait ou dit pour vous mettre en colère ?

\- Hem... Elle avait menacé de révéler à Poppy l'endroit de ma principale cachette de bonbons au citron. Quant à Minerva, Sybille s'était extasiée sur la taille de ses moustaches.

\- Eh bien, c'est plutôt flatteur pour un animagus-chat.

\- Oui, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, Minerva n'était pas sous sa forme animale."

 _Ouch !_ Étonnant que la Professeure de Divination soit encore de ce monde.

 **.**

 **.**

"Donc, nous en sommes toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire nulle part.

\- Hélas, les livres ne nous apprennent rien ! déplora le confit au citron, et d'ici qu'une voyante débarque avec sa boule de cristal..."

 **.**

Albus s'était avachi sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague et le moral au plus bas. Avoir réussi à négocier avec Zeus un délai pour chercher la nouvelle Hécate était une victoire menant à une impasse : ils étaient bloqués. Cet amer constat fit que le Directeur mit un certain temps à réaliser un fait nouveau : il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la bibliothèque.

Nul frottement de pages tournées avec précaution, nul murmure et surtout, nul soupir de frustration, ce dont ne se privait pas jamais le Maître des Potions.

Le vieux Sorcier releva la tête. Ses amis étaient toujours là, rien n'avait changé, sauf...

Sauf que les deux le regardaient, immobiles, sans même sembler respirer. Et - il aurait dû se méfier - avec un commun sourire carnassier qui aurait fait passer le Loup-Garou Greyback pour un chiot affectueux. Stupéfait, Albus les observa à son tour, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour obtenir ce résultat.

Il fut vite fixé.

"Albus, susurra Minerva, vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé à Naxos l'an dernier, n'est-ce pas ? *****

\- Quand nous étions dans la boîte de nuit de Dionysos ? Oui, bien sûr ! Vous vous étiez transformée en Brigitte Bardot, version années soixante...

\- ... et vous en Silène, apparence et _pouvoirs_ inclus. Y compris celui de faire des prophéties quand il est fatigué, ou soûl."

Le Directeur blanchit. _Ô Merlin_ , il _savait_ ce qui allait suivre !

Et ni une ni deux, il détala.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, un _Accio_ minervien le cueillit et le renvoya sur son siège. Il se mit à trembler en voyant le flacon qu'elle avait conjuré.

"Pitié, chère amie, pas d'alcool !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, vous êtes le seul qui puissiez nous sortir de la mélasse.

\- Mais...

\- Pour le Plus Grand Bien, Albus !"

Piégé par son propre Credo, le vieux Sorcier tendit la main vers le récipient opaque, tandis que Severus posait devant lui un verre transfiguré.

 _Par les mânes de mes ancêtres, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'affronterai tant de tuiles quand j'ai accepté de diriger Poudlard._

Quel métier !

Le liquide coula, révélant son parfum. Hmmm, du Limoncello.

Quel _beau_ métier !

 **.**

Pendant ce temps, à grand renfort de potions calmantes, la situation s'était stabilisée dans les Salles Communes : certains Professeurs faisaient réviser leurs élèves, d'autres privilégiaient le repos des susnommés. C'était le cas chez les Poufsouffles, où Pomona, la boule au ventre, veillait sur ceux qui fuyaient dans les songes la trop cruelle réalité. Chez les Gryffondors, en revanche, les Préfets - et, bien sûr, Miss Granger - avaient improvisé des contrôles écrits qui tenaient jeunes et moins jeunes occupés. Personne n'avait osé protester, pas même Potter et Weasley, même si le rouquin râlait un peu pour la forme.

"Pourquoi doit-on répondre à ces questionnaires ? grogna-t-il, c'est barbant !

\- Si ça t'ennuie, va proposer un duel au Dieu Arès, dans la Grande Salle. Mais je te préviens : pas question que je ramasse les morceaux !

\- Mais, Mione...

\- Tais-toi et travaille ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. Seulement espérer que Dumbledore, McGo et Snape trouvent une idée pour nous sortir de là.

\- Tu crois qu'ils cherchent ?

\- Evidemment ! Qu'imagines-tu ? Qu'ils sont devant un verre et qu'ils boivent jusqu'à l'ivresse ?"

 **.**

 _ **"Hips !"**_

"Je crois qu'il est à point, murmura Minerva.

\- Il était temps, la bouteille est presque vide.

\- Chut, Severus ! Ecoutez..."

Les yeux dans le brouillard, Albus Dumbledore entrait en transe, comme il l'avait fait à Naxos pour délivrer une prophétie.

 _Mon corps est sans couleur comme celui des eaux_

 _et selon la rencontre il change de figure ;_

 _je fais plus d'un seul trait que toute la peinture,_

 _et puis mieux qu'un Apelle animer mes tableaux_

 _je donne des conseils aux esprits les plus beaux,_

 _et ne leur montre rien que la vérité pure ;_

 _j'enseigne sans parler autant que le jour dure,_

 _et la nuit on me vient consulter aux flambeaux._

 _Parmi les curieux j'établis mon empire,_

 _je représente aux Rois ce qu'on n'ose leur dire,_

 _et je ne puis flatter ni mentir à la Cour._

 _Comme un autre Pâris je juge les Déesses,_

 _qui m'offrent leurs beautés, leurs grâces, leurs richesses,_

 _et j'augmente souvent les charmes de l'amour._

 **.**

"Par Merlin, une énigme poétique !

\- Manquait plus que ça. Une idée de la réponse, Minerva ?

\- Aucune. Je suis nulle en devinettes.

\- Albus, un autre indice... _s'il vous plaît !"_

Le vieil homme ancra ses yeux scintillants dans les obsidiennes inquiètes.

" _Réfléchis !"_ lâcha-t-il enfin,

et il s'endormit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** Je vous jure, les garçons, si on se fait prendre par Snape ou McGonagall, Zeus et sa clique seront les derniers de vos soucis.

\- Hermione, on ne va pas attendre toute la journée dans la Salle Commune ? Il faut tenter quelque chose de constructif.

\- Et vadrouiller sous la cape d'invisibilité sans savoir où l'on va, c'est constructif ?

\- Euuuh !

\- Laisse tomber, fit-elle d'une voix lasse, je me demande pourquoi je vous ai écouté ? Ces équipées tournent toujours à la catastrophe.

\- Hé, on n'est pas loin des cuisines, si on y allait ? J'ai un petit creux.

\- De toute évidence. Ton ventre grogne depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ah non, Mione, ce n'est pas moi !

\- Harry ?

\- Pas moi non plus.

\- Mais alors ?"

Les jeunes pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, et leur visage blanchit.

Dans le fond du couloir, des chiens montraient les dents,

et soudain, ils bondirent.

...

* * *

 ***** voir les chapitres 19 et 21 du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.

 **.**

Alors, vous avez la réponse au poème-devinette ? C'est assez facile à trouver...


	5. Croître et guérir

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, je suis heureuse de te faire rire.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, un sauveur inattendu vient protéger le Trio d'Or, et l'énigme est résolue.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Croître et guérir

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les chiens infernaux se jetèrent sur le Trio, comme si ceux-ci pouvaient les voir malgré la cape. Sous le choc, les adolescents heurtèrent le mur...

Granger, la première sur leur trajectoire, fut mordue à la main.

 _Merlin !..._

La douleur était telle qu'elle ne put crier. Elle s'effondra, au bord de l'inconscience, tandis que ses amis tentaient de tenir à distance les crocs meurtriers. Peine perdue ! Les canines déchiquetèrent la cape soyeuse et leur uniforme, et il était clair que, s'ils ne recevaient pas rapidement de l'aide, on parlerait bientôt d'eux au passé.

Et au moment où tout semblait perdu :

" _ **ÎALALÊ ALALAÎ !**_ _"_

Le glaçant cri de guerre retentit dans les couloirs, faisant hésiter une seconde les Créatures. Cela suffit pour qu'une ombre imposante leur fît face.

Arès.

 **.**

L'épée voltigea et frappa un premier chien, qui disparut en fumée. Les autres s'en moquèrent : leur sidération passée ils reprirent leur avance, menaçant même le Dieu de la Guerre qui s'était placé devant les enfants.

"Hermione... _**Hermione !...**_ Oh, Harry, elle ne se réveille pas ! Et sa main... c'est grave." pleura le rouquin.

Arès était conscient que le temps comptait pour sauver la jeune fille, alors il fit une chose qu'on n'aurait jamais attendu d'un Dieu des Carnages.

Il demanda de l'aide pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

 **.**

 _Dans la bibliothèque, une minute auparavant..._

"Non, décidément, je ne trouve pas, avoua Severus, je suis comme vous, Minerva, je suis nul en devinettes. J'aurais été lamentable face aux questions du Père Fouras.

\- De qui ?

\- Du Père Fouras. C'est un des héros d'un jeu télévisé moldu. L'homme pose des énigmes pour que les joueurs puissent gagner des clés ou des indices... Alistair... Alistair est fan de ce jeu. Il a même tenté d'y inscrire le Bar des Louchébems. Si Nemo n'y avait pas mis le holà, nous y serions passés.

\- _**Nous ?!**_

\- Evidemment ! Il nous avait comptés dans son équipe.

\- Ah oui, je connais ! s'écria Albus, Lydie m'a montré cette émission qu'elle avait enregistrée. Il y a des tigres, des serpents, des araignées... C'est amusant comme truc. Croyez-vous qu'on pourrait adapter ce jeu au monde sorcier ? En y mettant des Hippogriffes ou des Chimères, par exemple ?

\- Mais oui, pourquoi pas ?! ironisa le Maître des Potions, on remplacerait juste la dompteuse par Hagrid, et le présentateur par le plus insupportable Sorcier que je connaisse * _à part vous, Albus_ *... et on rebaptiserait le tout Fort Lockhart."

La perspective fit blanchir les sorciers plus âgés, et l'idée fut enterrée sous l'œil coléreux du Potionniste. Ils avaient beau avoir l'habitude du danger, certaines situations dépassaient leur résistance à la folie, surtout quand ça concernait un certain permanenté.

"Désolé, Severus, je retire ma suggestion. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

\- _Mais je suis calme !_ Autant que face à des Gryffondors en cours de potions... D'accord, mauvais exemple !

\- Pourtant, votre poignet tremble.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est... Aureus. Il se débat à l'intérieur de ma manche."

Severus aida le Serpent-Sceau à sortir du tissu. La Créature écailleuse semblait dans tous ses états.

Il lança un regard d'urgence au Potionniste,

et disparut dans un éclair.

 **.**

"Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Plus tard, Minerva ! _**Dobby ?!**_

L'elfe poppa.

"Professeur Snape, Monsieur ?!

\- Le Trio d'Or est en danger. Mène-moi à eux, ensuite reviens chercher mes collègues.

\- Severus, êtes-vous sûr qu'ils soient concernés ?"

Regard polaire de l'intéressé.

"Je sais, question idiote. Ils sont _toujours_ concernés." fit-elle, pendant que son ami se dissolvait dans le néant.

 _Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'ennuis comme cela._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dans le couloir près des cuisines, la situation empirait : pour chaque Chien qu'Arès renvoyait aux Enfers, deux autres prenaient sa place. Les garçons étaient plaqués contre le mur, enserrant le corps inanimé d'Hermione, et croyant sincèrement leur dernière heure venue.

Dans ce contexte, l'arrivée d'Aureus passa inaperçue.

Le Serpent déploya ses pouvoirs : en une infinité de bonds dans l'espace et le temps, comme s'il avait son propre retourneur, il parvint à mordre les museaux des Créatures. Cela focalisa l'ire de ces dernières sur lui, si cela ne les obligea à fuir. Dix secondes plus tard, Dobby transplana devant eux, larguant le Maître des Potions avant de repartir.

"Nom d'un Ronflak cornu ! fit celui-ci, ces chiens sont aussi moches qu'un certain crapaud rose de ma connaissance.

\- _Hé !_

\- Quoi, Potter ?! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Si, mais... je trouve cela insultant... pour les chiens."

Severus fut estomaqué, sans savoir si c'était pour la réflexion méchante, ou le fait que le Gryffondor ait encore du répondant. L'humour désespéré dont l'adolescent venait de faire preuve montrait qu _'_ _ **il**_ avait grandi, et cela gênait quelque part le Potionniste. Les sarcasmes qu'il avait en réserve s'adressaient à un sale gosse, pas à un homme en devenir. Il allait vite devoir revoir son Logiciel.

En attendant...

Le Sorcier tenta un _Protego_ pour tenir à distance les chiens à nouveau agressifs, mais...

"Votre Magie ne peut rien contre celle des Dieux, répliqua Arès, tout en tranchant à tour de bras les Créatures, seule Hécate peut les rappeler."

 _La Déesse des Cauchemars, mais oui !_

Alors le Maître des Potions sut quoi faire pour qu **'ils** disparaissent.

"Potter... dans votre salle commune, certains se sont-ils endormis ?

\- Euh, non ! Hermione leur faisait réviser leurs leçons.

\- Brave petite... cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Ça va nous simplifier la tâche.

\- Hein ?! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ne cherchez pas, vous pourriez faire une crise d'intelligence et vous n'êtes pas habitué. Je n'ai pas envie que vous ayez une méningite."

Et sur cette flèche du Parthe, Severus se tourna vers ses collègues que Dobby avait _enfin_ ramenés.

"Vite, il faut envoyer un Patronus aux trois autres maisons !"

Ce qu'ils firent.

Dumbledore lâcha son Phénix en direction des Serdaigles, le Taureau de Severus alla vers les Serpentards (évidemment) et Minerva...

La Professeure de Métamorphose allait se faire chambrer longtemps par ses présents collègues.

Le Patronus qu'elle envoya chez les Poufsouffles avait la forme d'un Féli-Dragon.

.

Dans les trois salles communes s'éleva le même message :

" _S'ils dorment, réveillez vos élèves !"_

 _ **.**_

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. D'un seul coup, les chiens disparurent.

"Où... où sont-ils passés ?

\- Dans les limbes, Monsieur Weasley, d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir. Ils n'étaient qu'une création incontrôlée de l'esprit.

\- Une _quoi_ de _quoi_ ?

\- Ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que _vous_ , vous n'avez pas changé.

\- _**Arrêtez !..."**_

Les deux se turent.

" Arrêtez vos bêtises. Hermione a besoin de soins, sa blessure s'aggrave."

Potter avait raison, la morsure enflait sur la main de Granger.

"Laissez-moi deviner, fit Severus en se tournant vers Arès, nos potions et sortilèges ne pourront pas la guérir ?"

Le Dieu confirma.

Donc...

 **.**

Ce fut rapide. Le Serpent-Sceau rapprocha les bords de la plaie et les sutura, grâce à un fil semblable à la soie des araignées. Ensuite Severus tira de sa poche un des flacons donnés par Asclépios...

Quelques gouttes du Sang de Méduse suffirent : le dos de la main était comme neuf. Malheureusement, la douleur persisterait plusieurs heures, mais bon... qu'était-ce, comparé à la vie ?

"Bien... maintenant, vous allez retourner gentiment dans votre salle commune. Enfin, quand Dobby sera allé chercher des vêtements de rechange pour vous trois. Ce que vous aviez sur vous ne pourra pas être réparé.

\- Mais alors, la cape de mon père ?

\- Désolé, Potter."

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux,

et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus éprouva de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Encore une ancre du passé qui se rompait.

 **.**

 **.**

Le Trio s'engouffra dans une salle de classe vide, où Dobby les rejoignit bientôt, les bras chargés. Arès étant parti, les Enseignants profitèrent du répit pour refaire le point sur leurs recherches.

Les progrès tenaient en un mot : aucun.

"Ah, c'est rageant ! grogna la Professeure, encore perturbée par son changement de Patronus, nous avons un indice que nous ne pouvons pas exploiter, faute d'une réponse. Et c'est le seul que nous ayons !

\- Je sais, chère amie, mais...

\- Attention Minerva ! Vous allez marcher sur les affaires lacérées de vos Lions."

Trop tard ! Un petit crissement retentit sous les pieds de l'Animagus.

"Merlin, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que du tissu. Qu'est-ce qui a pu produire un tel son ?!

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Cherchons !"

Ils trouvèrent très vite.

"Mais c'est un..."

 **.**

Albus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Le Trio sortit de son dressing improvisé. Quand elle vit l'objet, étrangement intact, Granger pâlit.

"C'est à vous, jeune fille ? demanda gentiment Albus.

\- Ou... oui, Monsieur."

 _Oh là là ! Snape va me charrier en disant que je ne devrais pas user d'un tel objet... par peur qu'il n'explose en représailles. J'entends déjà ses réflexions._

Mais cela n'arriva pas.

Au contraire, le sombre Professeur alla vers elle avec le sourire.

"Merci, Granger.

\- Euh... pourquoi ?

\- Vous venez de nous aider à résoudre une énigme."

Et il la laissa plantée là, entraînant ses collègues à sa suite. Un instant désarçonnée, la jeune fille partit de son côté avec ses amis.

"J'ai rien compris, glissa Ron.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Harry."

Elle n'était pas plus avancée.

"Je suppose qu'on aura la réponse plus tard, finit-elle par dire, tout de même..."

Elle soupira.

"... j'aurais bien aimé comprendre en quoi un miroir pouvait être la solution d'une énigme."

C'était simple.

Il suffisait de réfléchir.

...


	6. Recherches

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un chapitre où nos héros vont et viennent dans le château et où Albus n'a vraiment, vraiment pas de chance.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Recherches

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Alors c'était ça, le solution de l'énigme, s'émerveilla Minerva : un miroir ?

\- Oui. Et dire que c'est Granger qui nous a permis de comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle en possédait un.

\- Voyons, Severus, elle peut tout à fait avoir un tel accessoire : c'est une jeune fille.

\- Vous en êtes sûr, Albus ? Vous avez vérifié ?

\- Euh... non, mais...

\- Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était une Encyclopédie sur pattes, et rien de plus. Je parie que son deuxième prénom doit être Wikipédia.

\- Wiki qui ?

\- Laissez tomber !

Nous devons nous concentrer sur la prochaine étape de notre quête.

\- Trouver le miroir en question ?

\- Non. Prendre un petit en-cas. Il nous faudra cela pour nous remettre de la récente bataille."

Et le Maître des Potions accéléra le pas en direction du bureau d'Albus, suivi de près par ce dernier, encore embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait bu, et Minerva, qui soupirait de fatigue. Ils n'avaient pas récupéré entier contrôle sur leur Magie, et produire un Patronus les avaient épuisés. Un thé fort et quelques biscuits leur serait bénéfique.

 **.**

 **"** Tarte au citron meringuée." murmura le sombre héros.

La gargouille s'écarta pour les laisser passer, le Potionniste sourit : _Décidément, les desserts de Nemo renouvellent efficacement la liste des mots de passe._

Il avança... et eut une mauvaise surprise.

"Albus, rien ne bouge ! La Magie est de nouveau bloquée.

\- Ahem !... Non, Severus. C'est à cause du programme d'économie d'énergie magique.

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Un bureaucrate du Ministère a pensé...

\- Parce qu'ils _pensent_ , ces gens là ?

\- ... que faire des économies d'énergie magique serait une bonne chose, continua Albus sans tenir compte de l'interruption snapienne, donc, pour les contenter, j'ai dû m'y mettre et établir des délestages pour les moments de forte consommation.

\- Mais c'est idiot, ça !

\- Ben oui, ça vient du Ministère."

Severus soupira. Il était sûr que Fudge y était pour beaucoup, lui qui économisait la matière grise avec succès.

"Puisqu'il faut y aller." grogna-t-il.

 _Après tout, il n'y a que la première marche qui coûte._

Et le trio brinquebalant grimpa l'Alpe-d'Huez des escaliers de Poudlard.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au vingt-deuxième lacet._

"Merlin, l'inventeur de l'escalier habitait sûrement au premier étage* ! Au moins, nous sommes arrivés, et... Minerva, où est Albus ?!

\- On l'a perdu dans l'avant-dernier virage.

\- Je vois : Môssieur se prend pour Tom Simpson sur les pentes du Mont Ventoux. Allez vous asseoir, chère amie, je vais jouer le rôle de la voiture-balai !"

Le maître des Potions redescendit, pendant que Minerva s'écroulait sur une chaise. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il arrivât à la hauteur du Directeur.

"Alors, Albus, vous vous êtes arrêté à cause d'une crevaison ?

\- Non. Une crise de fringale. Je n'en peux plus."

Severus saisit son bras et, clopin-clopant, les deux Sorciers parvinrent à rejoindre le bureau. Ils allaient avoir de quoi se sustenter... et du pain sur la planche.

 **.**

"Question : que savons-nous sur le miroir ? Rien. Ni sa taille, ni son aspect, ni l'endroit où il se trouve, résuma Albus.

\- 'videmment, ça fait pas lourd.

\- Chut, Severus, soyez positif, s'il vous plaît !

\- Mais je le _suis !_ Vous me connaissez, je suis le Roi de l'Optimisme.

\- Hum !...

Je crois que nous devrions procéder par élimination, poursuivit le citronné, doit-on conserver les miroirs de poche dans notre liste ?

\- Non, répondit Minerva, si ce que l'on cherche correspond au Poème-Devinette, l'objet doit être d'une taille conséquente.

\- Ce qui nous laisse que peu d'options : deux, en fait.

\- Lesquelles, Severus ?

\- La première est la Psyché de Draco Malfoy. Elle est aussi grande qu'une glace de Versailles, et en tous points semblable. Mais, je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne renvoie que le reflet de Sa Suffisance. Et la deuxième...

\- La deuxième ?

\- ... est un Artefact auquel nous aurions dû penser : le miroir du Riséd.

 _Morgane, mais comment avaient-ils pu l'oublier ?!_

"Où se trouve-t-il, Albus ?

\- Dans la Salle Sur Demande, au septième étage.

\- Oh misère ! Il va falloir y aller à pied. Mais... Fumseck, il ne peut pas nous y envoyer ?

\- Il n'est pas là. Il a décidé de prendre ses R.T.T. des mille dernières années.

\- Et zuuuut !"

Ils étaient coincés. Pas moyen d'échapper au parcours qui les attendait.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use, un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers. Deux kilomètres à pied..."

La chanson réveillait l'écho dans les couloirs.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un air moldu parcourait le château, et si la fantaisie d'Albus faisait sourire les portraits, elle portait en revanche sur les nerfs de ses collègues, surtout ceux du Potionniste.

"Circé, s'il continue, je vais commettre un double assassinat !

\- _... ?!_

 _-_ Albus, pour nous seriner cette chanson, et Alistair, pour la lui avoir apprise."

Minerva réprima un gloussement. Fréquenter un Minotaure vivant chez les moldus français avait quelques inconvénients, entre autres ceux de vous imprégner d'une culture populaire, loin, bien loin des bluettes de Célestine Moldubec, et de vous apprendre des expressions imagées propres à choquer le Sorcier moyen... à condition que celui-ci les comprenne. Mais Alistair ne se résumait pas aux airs souvent paillards ou à l'argot parisien. Il était un ami fidèle, prêt à vous soutenir, même si pour cela il devait faire face à des adversaires plus puissants que lui. Jamais il ne laissait tomber ceux qu'il aimait, et Minerva savait qu **'il** manquait à Severus, que ce dernier aurait souhaité sa présence...

Mais le Minotaure était à Paris, ignorant de la situation à Poudlard, et sans doute était-ce un bien pour son propre salut. Il aurait pris le parti des Sorciers, et Zeus l'aurait foudroyé pour cela. Alors...

La Professeure mit sa main sur le bras du Potionniste.

"Courage ! souffla-t-elle, nous sommes presque arrivés."

Effectivement, le septième étage offrait ses couloirs à leur vue. Albus s'était enfin tu et les encouragea à le suivre, jusqu'à une tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse à des Trolls.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant et une porte apparut.

 **.**

 _Creeeaaak !_

"Tiens, c'est étrange, l'endroit s'est transformé en Salle de Tortures...

\- Oups, désolé Albus !... La force de l'habitude.

\- Pas grave, on va modifier. Voiiilà !

\- C'est mieux, déclara Minerva, on dirait maintenant un grand débarras plein de toiles d'araignées.

\- Le cerveau de Potter ?

\- Severuuus !

\- Ben quoi ?"

Les trois Sorciers se mirent à chercher le Miroir, persuadé qu'ils y parviendraient rapidement. Ils durent déchanter : la pièce était encombrée de centaines de livres, tous de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Désolé, s'excusa Albus, tandis que Severus faisait une crise massive d'allergie, l'Editeur nous a laissé les invendus.

\- _Hrmpf !"_

Dépités, les Sorciers, ne pouvant régler le problème à coup d'Evanesco, durent démonter les piles les unes après les autres, et vingt minutes plus tard...

" _ **Il est là !"**_

Enfin, le miroir apparut et Severeus frissonna. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs : aussi haut qu'une Salle de Classe, bordé d'un cadre d'or sculpté et pourvu à la base de pieds griffus. Le Potionniste remercia Merlin qu'il soit pour l'instant couvert de poussière, résister à son attraction aurait été... très difficile.

A trois ils dégagèrent un espace suffisant pour qu'ils puissent contempler l'objet dans son ensemble : il en imposait, mais le tout semblait d'un équilibre instable. Ce qui compliquait son étude, aussi ils prirent une décision : pendant que l'un d'eux ausculterait l'Artefact, les deux autres le tiendraient solidement, seule possibilité d'opérer sans danger.

Severus s'y colla le premier. Chaque centimètre carré, hormis la glace elle-même, fut passé sous le _Lumos_ de sa baguette.

"Albus, vous êtes bien le propriétaire officiel de ce miroir enchanté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, oui oui ! Je l'ai acheté il y a soixante-dix ans à un vendeur qui me l'a certifié de fabrication traditionnelle anglaise.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais chercher à en savoir plus ?

\- Eh bien, non. J'aurais dû ?"

Le Potionniste renifla.

"Je crois que oui. Parce que sous l'étiquette-Certificat de Garantie rédigée en anglais, il y en a une autre qui, traduite, veut dire _Fabriqué en République Asiatique Sorcière._ Albus, vous vous êtes fait refiler un Miroir de contrefaçon.

\- _**Quoi ?... Impossible !"**_

Déconcentré, Dumbledore lâcha sa prise sur le cadre du Miroir. Minerva ne pouvant le tenir seule, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

 _ **BOUM !**_

Avant que Severus ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, l'Artefact tomba, provoquant un immense nuage de poussière.

Et pendant que ce dernier se dissipait...

" _Koff koff !... Koff !..._ Ça va, Minerva ?

\- Oui, je... je n'ai pas été touchée. Et vous, Severus ?

\- Moi non plus... Et vous, Albus ?

Albus ?!"

Mais le Directeur de Poudlard ne répondit pas aux appels de ses collègues et, quand la poussière eut tout à fait disparu, ceux-ci durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils étaient les seuls à se tenir debout.

Albus venait d'être aplati par le Miroir.

...

* * *

* Citation de Philippe Geluck.


	7. Comment ça marche ?

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

De l'art et la manière de faire marcher un Artefact récalcitrant.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Comment ça marche ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Quel malheur ! s'horrifia Minerva, le miroir a écrasé Albus.

\- Quelle chance ! se réjouit le Potionniste, Albus a empêché le miroir de se briser.

\- Severus, il faut le sortir de là !

\- D'accord. À trois on soulève : un... deux... _Trois !"_

Et les deux Sorciers levèrent à la force des bras un Miroir du Riséd dont la surface ne reflétait plus rien.

"Je me demande s'il est encore en bon état.

\- Il respire.

\- Minerva, je parlais de l'Artefact.

\- Comment osez-vous vous préoccuper de lui plutôt que de votre ami ?

\- Lequel des deux nous sera le plus utile ?

\- Euuuuh, vu comme cela..."

Les Professeurs firent une pause pour se remettre, ce qui leur fit constater deux choses :

le Directeur n'était pas gravement blessé, juste épuisé ; il avait dû s'entourer d'un Sort de Coussinage, une fraction de seconde avant l'impact.

La deuxième surprise vint du miroir lui-même.

Il affichait maintenant à sa surface un message des plus intrigants.

 **.**

"Je n'y comprends rien, c'est du chinois pour moi.

\- Minerva, _**c'est**_ du chinois.

\- Et vous vous y connaissez dans la langue de Confucius et de Jackie Chan ?

\- Hem... Non !

\- Alors, comment fait-on pour déchiffrer ?

\- J'ai peut-être une solution."

Severus s'écarta légèrement et envoya un violent coup de poing dans le cadre du Miroir.

"J'ai vu des Moldus faire souvent cela avec leurs ordinateurs. Après, leurs machines remarchaient une fois sur deux.

\- Et vous croyez que...

\- Chuuuut... regardez ! l'image a changé. Ça fonctionne."

Des caractères de l'alphabet cyrillique s'étalaient sur l'écran.

"Vous comprenez le russe ?

\- Non. Et vous ?

\- Non plus. Alors..."

 _ **Bing !**_

"Flûte, du coréen."

 _ **Bing !**_

"Ah, de l'allemand ! On se rapproche.

 _ **Bing !**_

"Du patois cévenol, qu'est-ce que cela vient faire ici ?

 _ **Bing !**_

Etc, etc.

 _ **Bing !**_

" _Du français !_ Enfin une langue que nous parlons tous les deux.

\- Il était temps. Mes phalanges sont plus gonflées que la tête à Potter... si c'est possible."

Et ils se penchèrent sur le texte scintillant.

 **o-O-o**

 _Cher client_ ,

" _Cher ?_ Tiens, il faudra que je demande à Albus combien il l'a payée, sa glace au rabais.

\- Severuuus !"

 _Vous venez d'acquérir un miroir enchanté multi-services et nous vous remercions de votre confiance..._

"J'ai des réserves.

\- Moi aussi."

 _Nous espérons que cet objet vous satisfera pendant de nombreux années. Si cela n'était pas le cas, faites jouer la garantie décennale_.

"Là, c'est fichu !"

 _Toutefois, la plupart des dysfonctionnements sont réparables par vous-_ _mêmes_ _._

"C'est bien ce que je disais : un grand choc sur le côté."

 _En cas de très grosse avarie, il vous faudra refaire la programmation._

 _Cette procédure se trouve page 397, paragraphe 8, alinéa 4 du mode d'emploi._

 _Veuillez vous y reporter._

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Il y a un mode d'emploi ?"**_ rugirent les Professeurs à l'unisson.

Semblerait.

Et le seul qui savait où il se trouvait était toujours dans les pommes.

 **.**

 **.**

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient utiliser sans aide l'Artefact, Severus - chargé du miroir - et Minerva - avec Albus - redescendirent en direction de l'infirmerie, faisant léviter leurs charges respectives. Merlin merci, la Magie leur répondait suffisamment pour cela, son intensité revenant petit à petit à la normale.

Madame Pomfresh haussa à peine un sourcil quand elle les vit débouler, elle avait l'habitude.

"Par ici, fit-elle en désignant un lit sur le bord de la Salle, où le corps endormi fut aussitôt allongé.

\- Poppy, nous avons un autre blessé.

\- Ah oui... vilains coups ! Qui s'est amusé à massacrer ce miroir ?

\- Que... mais enfin, je parlais de Severus !

\- Et c'est lui qui s'est acharné sur un pauvre Artefact sans défense ?"

Voyant le Potionniste sur le point d'exploser, Minerva raconta toute l'histoire à l'infirmière, et pendant que celle-ci soignait la main de ce dernier, elle s'occupa d'Albus.

Le réveiller fut simple.

Il suffit de lui passer sous le nez un paquet ouvert de ses bonbons au citron.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Une fois de plus le Trio se retrouva dans le bureau directorial, après un énième périple. Ils s'étaient en effet résignés à marcher, craignant que le transplanage ou la migration par cheminette n'abîme encore plus l'objet de toutes leurs attentions.

Et maintenant, le miroir les narguait.

"Alors, Albus... vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit où **il** se trouve ?

\- Euh, pas précisément.

\- Rhôôô, vous n'êtes vraiment pas dégourdis, vous deux !

\- Minerva ?

\- Mettez-vous devant la porte. _Vite !"_

Les Sorciers ayant obéi, la Professeure les rejoignit et lança d'une voix forte :

 _"Accio_ mode d'emploi miroir multi-services !"

Et se déclencha l'Apocalypse.

 **.**

Un grondement monta de derrière le bureau, le sol se souleva et un amas d'objets peu identifiables en jaillit, avec la force d'un geyser de Yellowstone. Il percuta le plafond, l'éventrant par là-même et retomba, entraînant avec lui les débris. Et ce fut un mélange de vieux parchemins, de sphères armillaires cassées, d'encriers servant de nids aux araignées et de morceaux de poutre qui s'abattit sur les Sorciers.

"Mais c'est un cauchemar ! s'écria Minerva échevelée, il... il y a même une _momie_.

\- Ah tiens, on a retrouvé le dix-septième Directeur !

\- Albus, vous discuterez avec lui plus tard. Le plus urgent est de mettre la main sur la notice."

.

Les recherches se firent par élimination, à grands renforts d' _Evanesco_ et ne resta bientôt plus devant le Trio qu'un livre aussi épais qu'un recueil de discours de Fudge. Tout aussi fumeux, d'ailleurs...

"Merlin, même un Sphinx n'y retrouverait pas ses énigmes ! Ce mode d'emploi est un générateur de migraines.

\- ... comme certains Gryffondors de ma connaissance.

\- Severus, il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter ! Regardez la liste des services intégrés, il y en a vingt-six.

\- Et... ?

\- Aucun d'eux n'a de rapport direct avec la Mythologie, et/ou les Héritiers des Dieux.

\- Donc, il faudra chercher dans chaque rubrique, ou sous-rubrique.

\- C'est tout le problème : aucun service n'est détaillé. Il y a un titre, et rien d'autre.

\- Humm..."

Severus reprit le livre poussiéreux, et parcourut des yeux la fameuse liste. Bon, il y avait des trucs qu'ils pouvaient éliminer d'office, comme _La mode à travers les âges,_ les savoureuses - mais inutiles pour eux - _Recettes de Maïté_ et le bêtisier de la rubrique du Chicaneur _Comment ça marche ?_ du célèbre Mage Bonaldi.

En élaguant au maximum, cinq titres émergèrent.

"Severus, croyez-vous que _La torture des élèves pour les Nuls_ nous soit utile ?

\- Euh, non. J'voulais juste y laisser un témoignage. Désolé !

\- Et _Comment se débarrasser d'un crapaud rose ?_ Encore que...

\- Non plus. Mais toutes les idées sont bonnes à prendre."

Ne restaient que trois possibilités.

La première était la seule qu'ils connaissaient déjà : le Miroir du Riséd. Mais qu'attendre d'un reflet qui montre les désirs personnels ?

La deuxième s'intitulait _Liens entre les personnages de Légendes et le monde réel._ Cela pouvait coller à leur quête.

La troisième s'appelait _Les Vérités Profondes_.

Et nos amis ne savaient pas du tout laquelle choisir.

Encore fallait-il qu'ils parviennent à les atteindre, vu le cafouillage du miroir.

"Severus, avez-vous lu ce que dit la fameuse page 397, paragraphe 8, alinéa 4, sur les problèmes de programmation ?

\- Oui. Y'a écrit _Démerdez-vous._

 _-_ Autrement dit, nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes, soupira Minerva.

\- Dans ce cas, gardons la méthode qui nous faisait changer de langage. Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de m'exploser à nouveau les doigts... Albus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez toujours la massue du Troll que Potter a combattu en première année ? "

 **.**

Il fallut plusieurs chocs pour rallier l'interface _Personnages de légende et monde réel,_ mais Severus se douta très vite qu'ils faisaient fausse route. Surtout quand un être vaporeux s'adressa à lui.

"Bonjour. Je suis l'esprit habitant le miroir magique de la méchante Reine des frères Grimm, et... Oh mince, Blanche-neige ! rigola-t-il, tu t'habilles en Gothique, maintenant ?"

 _ **Bing !**_

Vraiment détraqué, ce matériel.

Un coup supplémentaire l'amena au dernier site de la liste, et quelques lignes s'affichèrent.

 _ **.**_

 _Je suis le Miroir de la Vérité,_

 _Rien ne peut m'être caché_

 _D_ _'aujourd'hui ou d'autrefois._

 _Si tu veux vraiment te connaître,_

 _A_ _pproche de ma fenêtre_

 _E_ _t accepte ce que tu vois._

 **.**

Le Potionniste avança. A peine eut-il regardé qu'il _sut._

Ils avaient trouvé.

...


	8. Essais

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, merci pour ta review. Heureuse de savoir que tu t'amuses autant à lire ces chapitres.

 **.**

Dans cette suite, Albus s'en prend encore plein la figure. (J'adore le martyriser.)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Essais

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Severus..."

Silence.

"Severus, réveillez-vous ! "

Une caresse sur sa joue le ramène. Il a l'impression de parcourir des kilomètres pour ce faire. Où était-il ?

Il se souvient brusquement : le Miroir de la Vérité, l'approche, ses yeux qui plongent dans le reflet.

Et la chute.

Celle de son corps qui ne tient plus debout, comme une marionnette aux fils coupés ; celle de son âme aspirée par une myriade d'images qui compose ce qu'il est.

Severus sait que cela n'a rien à voir avec le Miroir du Riséd, car parmi ses visions il y en a dont il se serait bien passé, mais c'est ainsi : la Vérité contient le meilleur et le pire.

Beaucoup de ce dernier, d'ailleurs. La Marque des Ténèbres, la douleur infligée par son ancien Maître, la Mort qu'il dut parfois donner...

Et le temps remonte son chemin de misère : sa scolarité de paria à Poudlard, son enfance malheureuse auprès d'une mère résignée et d'un père violent. L'image de Lily arrive à peine à émerger de la noirceur.

Et, comme pour contrer ces tristes souvenirs d'autres s'imposent : la sincère amitié de Minerva, et ce sourire parfois exaspéré qu'elle lui réserve, les loufoqueries d'Albus, qui les agacent tous les deux, et puis... les Enquêteurs du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, qui savent tout de lui et ne l'en acceptent pas moins. Et ce sont leurs couleurs qui attirent, quand ils apparaissent sur la surface du Miroir : le bleu glacé des yeux de Nemo, la lave de ceux de Flûtiau, les cheveux d'or de Lydie, la rousseur du pelage sur la tête de cette calamité cornue d'Alistair.

 _Merlin, que ce fichu Minotaure lui manque !_

Il n'a jamais autant souhaité sa présence à ses côtés. Mais c'est impossible : l'Homme-Taureau est à Paris, inconscient de la situation, et c'est heureux pour lui. Il aurait foncé à Poudlard sans réfléchir, et nul ne sait comment les choses auraient évolué.

 **.**

Penser à Alistair oriente les images dans une nouvelle direction.

Le Temps remonte son cours, les années, les dizaines d'années défilent : Severus voit trois hommes en costume victorien, sur un chantier de fouilles archéologiques, observer un collier antique avec passion. Il ne peut s'attarder, les siècles s'écoulent en arrière, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Une guerre se déroule sous ses yeux, mêlant épées et chars sous de hautes murailles, qu'il identifie comme étant celles de Troie. Et même cela s'évanouit

... pour laisser place à un temple grec, où de nombreux malades attendent d'être guéri par le Maître des Lieux, l'homme qui avance vers eux, un bâton où s'enroule un serpent à son bras.

"Grand-Père..." murmure le Potionniste.

Comme s'il l'entendait, le Dieu Asclépios lève les yeux et sourit.

Et tout disparaît.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, enfin ! fit une voix familière quand il parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, j'ai cru un moment que pour votre réveil, je serais obligée de vous embrasser comme dans les contes moldus.

\- Voyons, Minerva, contra le Directeur, ce sont les Princesses qu'on embrasse, pas les Chauves-Souris.

\- Les Princesses, hein ? Est-ce à dire que vous m'auriez donner un baiser, si j'étais tombée dans les pommes ?

\- Euh... j'y aurais peut-être réfléchi à deux fois.

\- _Goujat, je m'en_ _souviendrai_ _!..._ Vous allez bien, Severus ? Severus ?... Par Merlin, il s'est rendormi ! fit la Professeure, qui le secoua tant et plus sans succès, Morphée ne voulant pas lâcher le Potionniste.

\- Eh bien, voilà l'occasion de mettre votre idée en pratique, ironisa le Citronné.

\- Moi ? Pas question !... Mais on peut adapter. Et c'est là que vous intervenez.

\- Comment cela ? demanda un Albus intrigué et - légèrement ? - inquiet.

\- Vous savez que la mère de notre ami s'appelait Prince.

\- Oui, eh bien ?... _Non !_ Ne me dites pas que vous voulez que je...

\- Si ! Et ne clamez pas que ce n'est pas votre genre. Je sais que vous aimez les hommes.

\- Oui, mais... embrasser Severus... moi qui le considère comme un fils.

\- Courage, Directeur, faites ce qui doit être fait ! Et je vous promets de vous protéger quand il se réveillera."

Albus Dumbledore tenta d'amadouer la Dragonne écossaise qui le toisait. Peine perdue ! Elle empêchait toute fuite possible et attendait - patiemment - qu'il agisse. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait refusé, arguant que le conte n'était que pure imagination moldue, mais...

le temps pressait. Et sans le Maître des Potions, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ils échoueraient à sauver les élèves. Autant tout essayer.

Bizzz !

 _ ***Pouf !***_

"Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?" s'inquiéta Minerva.

 _Coââ !_

"Hein ?"

 _Coââ !_

"C'est vous, Albus ?"

 _Coââââ !_

Oh-la-bou-leeette !

Sur les robes noires du Potionniste trônait un crapaud à l'air marri.

Et devinez de quelle couleur il était ?

Non, pas rose, l'auteure n'est pas sadique à ce point,

mais d'un beau jaune à rendre jaloux un citron de Sicile.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Résumons, fit Minerva en se massant les tempes, nous avons céans un miroir caractériel et ayant plus de bosses qu'un chameau, un Directeur transformé en Crapaud-Citron, (après-tout, il existe bien des Requins-citrons, pourquoi pas des Crapauds-citrons ?) et une Chauve-Souris des Cachots qui hiberne. Circé, quelle ménagerie !"

Bon, pour Albus, elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher un contre-sort, il resterait Crapaud. Au moins comme cela il aurait peu d'occasions de faire des bêtises. Quant à Severus...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le ranimer.

Sans attendre, la Professeure transfigura un Scrutoscope en Chaudron rempli d'eau, qu'elle posa sur un feu conjuré à la hâte, et tout aussi rapidement jeta n'importe quoi dedans. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

 **BOUM !**

" _LONDUBAT, VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ET UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE ! ET..._ mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans le bureau du Directeur ?"

\- Vous êtes passé d'Homo Snapiens à Homo Ça Pionce en moins d'une minute, en regardant le Miroir tout à l'heure, Severus. J'ai pensé qu'une explosion de chaudron vous réveillerait.

\- Cela me ramènerait du tréfonds des Enfers. Minerva... m'avez-vous aussi donné une Potion ?

\- Euh... non !

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai comme un goût de citron sur les lèvres."

Il fallut bien expliquer pourquoi, et Albus-Crapaud ne dut sa survie qu'à un _Incarcérem_ qui mit Severus hors d'état de nuire, le temps que le premier se cache derrière son bureau, et que le second avale la Potion calmante que Minerva avait toujours dans ses poches.

"Bien ! Puisque vous allez mieux, reprit-elle, revenons à nos Dragons. L'Artefact est-il opérationnel ?

\- Hmm ?... Oui, il montre ce que nous sommes, entièrement. Même ce dont nous n'avons pas conscience.

\- Donc, nous verrons l'image d'Hécate, même si l'Héritier, ou l'Héritière de cette Déesse ignore sa lignée.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Nous descendrons le Miroir dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure, mais avant il faut faire d'autres essais... et quelques ajustements.

Et ainsi fut fait : Minerva passa elle aussi devant le reflet de son âme. Outre Les visages d'Elphinstone et Dougal, ses amoureux défunts, elle vit une très belle femme drapée à l'antique, qui concoctait des potions de grand pouvoir. Inutile de chercher : c'était Circé la Magicienne, _son_ ancêtre.

Severus l'avait ôtée de sa contemplation, avant qu'elle ne s'épuisât. User du Miroir n'était pas sans risque : on payait le coup d'œil de son énergie vitale, ce qu'avait appris à ses dépens le Maître des Potions.

"Il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué, dit-il aussi, on peut voir ce que voit la personne qui fait face au reflet. Il suffit d'être derrière elle, et décalé d'un côté ou de l'autre par rapport au centre. On perd aussi de l'énergie ce faisant, mais beaucoup moins...

\- ... ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons pas à interroger les élèves, nous saurons en même temps qu'eux ce qu'ils voient. Parfait !"

 **.**

Un dernier essai fut effectué sur Albus-Crapaud.

Le Miroir ne se laissa pas abuser par son apparence. Les images que virent Severus et Minerva concernaient bien le vieux Sorcier : Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix, sa rencontre avec Nicolas Flamel... jusqu'à la trogne enluminée de Silène, dans les brumes du temps. Une séquence, pourtant, agita le Batracien-malgré-lui : la vision d'un jeune homme blond.

"Grindelwald." murmura Minerva.

Elle retira l'animal de sa place, eut beaucoup de mal à l'apaiser, le consoler.

Il faudrait qu'ils en tiennent compte. Les visions pouvaient faire mal.

Et cela concernerait des centaines d'élèves.

 _Merlin_ , quelle épreuve !

Pour ces enfants comme pour leurs Professeurs...

...


	9. Contrôles

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un chapitre où les Professeurs commencent à faire passer les élèves devant le Miroir.

 **.**

 _Bonne lecture... et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Contrôles

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La Grande Salle paraissait immense dans sa solitude : pas d'élèves, pas de tables alignées, pas de bruit de chaises remuées, pas de murmures. Seuls quelques Professeurs parcouraient les lieux comme des fantômes.

Rectification : deux Professeurs parcouraient les lieux comme des fantômes, suivis par un haut Miroir en lévitation, lui-même suivi par un Crapaud jaune flashy, le tout suivi des yeux par un Dieu de l'Olympe qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à cent Drachmes de l'heure.

"Posons-le là !" souffla Minerva, en désignant l'Artefact.

Les dernières minutes avaient été productives. Pourtant, alors que la solution à leurs problèmes redressait sa masse au milieu du site, la Professeure de Métamorphose ressentait un vide dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait pu dire si cette sensation était due à la tension, à son corps qui peinait à suivre, ou à cette fuite d'énergie qui était le prix de l'utilisation du Miroir.

"Prenez..." murmura une voix tout près de son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut son collègue, tendant vers elle une fiole qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

"Une Potion Revigorante, Severus ?

\- Oui.

\- Méfiez-vous, on va finir par croire que vous vous souciez de ma santé.

\- En fait, Minerva, je me soucie de la mienne - de ma santé mentale, je précise - je ne survivrais pas si je devais supporter seul notre cher Directeur.

\- Comme je vous comprends ! fit-elle en prenant le flacon.

\- _COÂÂÂ !_

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Albus ? Vos pattes palmées ont du mal à suivre ?

\- Coââ...

\- Non, chère collègue. Ce qui gène ce Batracien bouton d'or est le fait que, sous cette forme, il ne puisse avaler ses bonbons au citron.

\- ... donc, plus d'excès de sucre possible. C'est Poppy qui va être contente !"

Ben, au moins quelqu'un se réjouirait de cette métamorphose. Ce n'était pas le cas du concerné, ni de ses deux subordonnés, car ils devaient mettre au point les détails ultimes du passage des enfants devant le Miroir.

Severus transfigura un portrait de Dolorès Ombrage - que faisait là cette horreur, d'ailleurs ? - en paravent qui cacha entièrement l'Artefact. Minerva, de son côté, bâtit un corridor couvert débutant devant les grandes portes. Quand chaque cornich... euh, chaque élève aurait regardé son reflet, il repartirait par un autre corridor menant à l'entrée des Professeurs. De là, il rejoindrait sa salle commune _sans s'attarder..._ sous peine d'une semaine de retenue effectuée à Sainte Mangouste, dans la chambre de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Bien, fit Minerva quand tout fut en place, maintenant, il nous faut prévenir Pomona, Filius, et les Professeurs qui surveillent les salles communes. Quel message va-t-on dicter aux Patronus ?

\- Aucun.

\- Mais...

\- Nous irons nous-mêmes à leur rencontre. La réussite de notre manœuvre dépendra de leur capacité à réguler le flot des élèves... et juguler leur curiosité. Il faudra leur expliquer ce que nous voulons faire, donc, les convaincre en douceur. Et pour cela, rien ne vaut un entretien en vis-à-vis, sans perdre de temps. Il ne nous reste que six heures avant la fin de l'ultimatum de Zeus.

\- D'accord, mais il y a un problème : comment pourrons-nous mettre au courant les quatre Maisons _en même temps ?_ Nous ne sommes que trois ; enfin, deux et demie en comptant Albus.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, s'immisça le Dieu de la Guerre, je peux me charger de l'une d'entre elles.

\- Merci, Seigneur Arès, répliqua Severus, cela nous ôte une épine du pied. Il ne restera qu'une seule Maison à prévenir. Ah, si seulement notre Directeur-Crapaud pouvait parler !

\- Hé, mais... j'ai le Sortilège idéal pour cela !"

Et avant que le Potionniste n'ait pu envoyer ses sourcils interrogateurs rejoindre ses cheveux gras, la Professeure MacGonagall pointa sa baguette sur le batracien.

 _"Doolittle."_

L'aura du Sort dissipé, chacun attendit... mais rien ne vint.

"Ça n'a pas marché ! s'affola Minerva.

\- Peut-être que si. Attendez... Albus ?

\- _... ?_

\- Nemo nous invite à Paris la semaine prochaine. Au menu, il y aura des cuisses de grenouilles.

\- _DE QUOÂ ?_ fit le Crapaud devenu orange de fureur,* _PAS QUESTION DE MANGER DES PROCHES PARENTES !"_

 _-_ Et bien voilà, il suffisait d'un déclencheur. Directeur, vous vous chargez des Gryffondors ?

\- Hrhmpf... d'accord ! fit le concerné, morose. _Merlin, les élèves allaient se moquer de lui._

\- Albus, mettez-y un peu de nerf et de conviction, s'il vous plaît ! Et quand vous reviendrez, en récompense, vous aurez droit à une petite douceur.

\- Un bonbon au citron ? murmura plein d'espoir le Ranidé.

\- Non, une Chocogrenouille.

\- Severuuus !

\- Désolé !" fit le Potionniste qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Les autres destinations furent réparties entre les Professeurs et le Dieu de la Guerre , et tous se dispersèrent : la deuxième partie du sauvetage allait commencer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Si la visite de Minerva chez les Poufsouffles et celle de Severus chez les Serdaigles se passèrent sans encombres, il n'en fut pas de même pour Albus et Arès : en tant que Directeur, le premier transplana au milieu de la Salle Commune Rouge et Or, et fut accueilli par un nombre astronomique de _Stupéfix_ , lancés pour la plupart par d'anciens membres de l'A.D. Madame Bibine, qui surveillait les Gryffondors, se retrouva avec un Crapaud figé en position de grand écart, balancé d'un bout à l'autre des lieux par d'autres Sorts moins maîtrisés. Sans le vouloir, Albus Dumbledore venait d'introduire la _Breakdance_ à Poudlard.

Pour la Maison de Salazar, le traitement fut assez brutal : la porte explosa sous les coups d'épée d'Arès, et la Professeure Sinistra ne put empêcher certains élèves d'être rudoyés par le Dieu grec. Par la suite, des portraits prétendirent que le Maître des Potions avait volontairement omis de donner le mot de passe au guerrier, et qu'il avait même suggéré un traitement de défaveur concernant un certain blond aux yeux orage et ses deux acolytes pas très futés ; "mission" qui fut accomplie : les trois durent changer leur pantalon, ainsi que quelques autres.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, la Grande Salle vit revenir l'équipe enseignante. Tout était désormais réglé à la minute près : les vérifications commenceraient avec les septième année de chaque Maison, puis on passerait aux sixième année, et ainsi de suite... Compte tenu de la fatigue induite par l'utilisation du Miroir, et celle plus pernicieuse due à la gestion de ces choses à deux pattes ayant pour noms élèves, une chose était sûre : le Trio allait avoir le pire mal de crâne qu'un Professeur de Poudlard ait eu à endurer. Et peut-être même plus. Après tout, les records sont faits pour être battus.

 **.**

Et le défilé commença. Bien sûr, les premiers à passer stagnèrent dans les couloirs - c'était couru - mais un appel à Dobby et Winky régla le problème, les Elfes renvoyant les récalcitrants dans leurs quartiers.

"Merlin, je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait autant de Véracrasses parmi les ancêtres de certains ! soupira bruyamment Severus, notez que cela explique l'état de leurs descendants... Quels sont les suivants ?

\- Gryffondors. Potter et compagnie.

\- Ô joie !"

Le Maître des Potions rejoignit les Grandes portes, craignant l'indiscipline des concernés mais ses peurs furent vaines : filles et garçons passèrent sans un mot, sans une vague, le Trio d'Or, évidemment, en dernier.

"Allons-y, Weasley ! murmura-t-il au rouquin.

Le jeune frère de Charlie avança jusqu'au Miroir.

Severus n'attendait rien de son passage. Le gamin était un générateur de cauchemars, mais pas plus que les autres Gryffondors. Aucune chance qu'il soit le descendant d'Hécate, aussi le Potionniste regarda distraitement les images naissantes à la surface de l'Artefact .

Du moins jusqu'aux dernières secondes.

Dans une aura rougeoyante, un artisan forgeait un bijou d'une incroyable beauté.

Severus se raidit. Se pourrait-il que le garçon soit un descendant d'Héphaïstos, le Dieu-Forgeron ?

"C'est bon, vous pouvez partir." finit-il par dire.

Le plus jeune ne s'attarda pas, laissant pensif le Potionniste. Décidément, les enfants d'Arthur et Molly étaient pleins de surprises...

 **.**

"Granger."

La Miss Je-Sais-Tout brûlait d'envie de poser des questions. Un regard glacial l'en dissuada. Elle aussi glissa en silence devant le Miroir.

Et le même phénomène se produisit : les brumes laissèrent entrevoir trois femmes devant une boîte contenant un Serpent, à l'orée d'un Temple Dorique, et surtout...

une chouette.

Pas n'importe laquelle.

Celle d'Athéna.

 **.**

Eh bien, c'était... inattendu.

Chaque membre du Trio d'Or semblait lié à la large famille de Zeus. En irait-il de même avec Potter ?

Le jeune homme vint se poster devant le reflet. Pendant dix secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis deux séquences apparurent : la première était fraîche dans la mémoire de Severus, c'était celle qui concernait les archéologues du dix-neuvième siècle, à ceci près que la vision insistait sur le chef d'expédition.

L'homme lui disait quelque chose. _Hum, à voir !_

La seconde faillit faire hoqueter le Potionniste.

Dans l'onde mouvante du Miroir apparut un bâton enroulé d'un serpent, tous deux d'or scintillant.

Le Sceau du Grand-Père de Severus.

Asclépios.

...

* * *

* Un Crapaud jaune rouge de colère devient orange... logique !


	10. Trouvée !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Chocogrenouilles, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Voilà voilà, on est presque à la fin de cette fiction. Il y aura un autre chapitre après celui-ci, et un épilogue

 _Bonne lecture !_

Passez un bon réveillon et soyez prudents si vous prenez le volant.

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Trouvée !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Il lui sembla - il leur sembla - que le Miroir _insistait_ sur les séquences, en les alternant devant eux.

Etrange.

Vraiment étrange.

Aucun autre élève n'avait généré pareille différence. Les images finales restaient figées, un point c'est tout. Et voilà que Potter, l'Elu-Qui-Vivait-Pour-Lui-Donner-La-Migraine avait droit à un traitement particulier...

Severus se reprit et fit marcher à fond ses petites cellules grises : il était sûr que le changement avait du sens, et que les représentations des archéologues et du bâton d'Asclépios étaient des indices à exploiter. Mais l'étaient-ils uniquement pour son élève ? Et si non, que venait-il faire, _lui,_ dans l'équation ?

Il se pencha quand apparurent à nouveau les trois hommes du dix-neuvième siècle, ses yeux glissèrent sur celui qui tenait le collier. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-il vu ? Dans un livre d'histoire ?

Et soudain la lumière se fit. C'était presque cela. Comment l'homme s'appelait-il, déjà ?... _Oh Merlin !_

Il venait de faire le rapprochement entre l'archéologue et Potter.

Ce gentleman d'Oxford était celui qui avait mis au jour le site de Cnossos, en Crête. Il avait été anobli pour cela en mil-neuf-cent-onze.

Sir Arthur John Evans.

L'arrière Grand-Père de Lily.

 **.**

"Monsieur... vous allez bien ?"

Il sentit la main du garçon sur son épaule. Sans doute avait-il eu une absence, en se rappelant le lien entre la fillette de Cokeworth et l'archéologue. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Cette parenté était une source de fierté pour Lily, avant que le fait d'être une Sorcière ne vienne la reléguer au second plan.

Et pour en revenir à la famille...

"Qui sont ces gens ? questionna le plus jeune en laissant tomber son bras, et quel est le rapport avec... euh... hum !"

Potter regarda le bras du Potionniste et rougit, embarrassé. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de Légilimancie pour compléter sa phrase.

 _Quel est le rapport avec le Serpent d'Or que vous cachez sous votre manche droite ?_

Pour une fois, Severus aurait souhaité que l'adolescent restât l'habituel Veracrasse qu'il était. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Pas que cette perspective le dérangeait, dans le fond, mais cela n'avait pas de rapport avec l'Héritier ou l'Héritière d'Hécate. En parler n'était pas prioritaire.

"Plus tard, Potter.

\- Mais...

\- Il y a plus urgent à résoudre."

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. Il le savait : pour que cette conversation eût lieu, ils devaient survivre, et pour qu'ils survivent, les Professeurs devaient trouver le moyen de faire fléchir Zeus. Et si des personnes pouvaient réussir cet exploit, c'était bien Dumbledore, MacGonagall et surtout Snape, _le_ Serpentard par excellence.

Car il en était sûr : même s'ils dénichaient l'Héritier ou l'Héritière, ils ne le livreraient pas au Maître de l'Olympe.

 **.**

 **.**

"Morgane, ma tête est sur le point d'éclater, mes épaules me font souffrir et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tonne de sable entassée derrière les yeux !" gémit MacGonagall.

Severus n'émit rien, pas même un grognement, en guise de réponse.

Il n'était pas en meilleur état.

Ils n'avaient pu compter que sur eux-mêmes pour les contrôles, Albus-Crapaud ne tenant pas la route.

"Il faut remédier à cela, fit le Potionniste lors d'une pause, et le faire redevenir Sorcier.

\- Oui, mais comment ? Quand il s'est transformé, c'était inattendu.

\- Usons d'une forme de Syllogisme.

\- D'accord : "Si la métamorphose en Crapaud s'est faite lors d'un baiser d'homme à homme, que faut-il pour que l'inverse se produise ?"

Les deux Professeurs se regardèrent, commencèrent à sourire et finirent par rire franchement.

"Commandez du thé aux Elfes, Minerva, et buvez-le tranquille, pendant que je me rends chez les Gryffondors."

Toute fatigue envolée, il alla sur le territoire des Lions. La Grosse Dame ouvrit le passage sans rechigner, le Maître des Potions arborant son Rictus Numéro Onze, celui qui fait fuir les Détraqueurs.

" **Londubat !"** fit-il à peine entré.

\- Mons... monsieur ?

\- Pourriez-vous me prêter Trevor, s'il vous plaît ?"

Le jeune Neville n'osa pas refuser, et bientôt Severus revint dans la Grande Salle, lesté de son fardeau.

"Parfait ! s'exclama Minerva, nous allons pouvoir tenter le coup. Albuuus ?! "

 **.**

Inutile de dire que ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir - quoique cela dépendît des points de vue - mais après une course-poursuite digne d'Intervilles ou d'un film avec Belmondo, le Directeur revint à sa forme première,

et passa au moins vingt minutes dans les plus proches toilettes, à se laver la bouche avec du savon.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

 **.**

Quand il récupéra son Crapaud, Neville Londubat aurait pu jurer que l'animal souriait comme un malade.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Que nous reste-t-il à voir ? s'enquit Minerva.

\- Tous les première année et les deuxième année Poufsouffle.

\- Soit encore cinquante élèves. J'espère que cela se passera sans problème."

Ce n'était pas sans raison si la Professeure s'inquiétait. Un incident s'était produit pendant qu'Albus surveillait le Miroir : une Serdaigle de douze ans avait piqué une crise de nerfs, effrayant tout le monde. A ses collègues accourus, le Directeur avait explique que le Miroir avait montré à l'élève l'image de son père biologique qui n'était - évidemment pas - celui figurant officiellement sur les registres du Ministère. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour la calmer.

"Je me charge des Poufsouffles les plus âgés, glissa le Maître des Potions, envoyez-les moi !"

Et le carrousel recommença : John Pyke... Herbert Whelk... Emily Hayes... rien à signaler. Cynthia Di Rosa... Sarah Peak... Alan Crinkle... rien non plus.

"Elspeth Hellfire !"

Severus faillit sourire. Il aimait bien cette petite, une des rares qui ne perturbaient pas ses cours.

"Avancez, Mademoiselle Hellfire, n'ayez pas peur."

 _Facile à dire !_

La gamine n'en menait pas large et semblait sur le point de pleurer.

"Approchez et regardez dans le Miroir..."

Elle avança, les yeux rivés au sol et les leva à grand peine.

Les images se formèrent : des éclats de rire, le bonheur... et le drame, un incendie qui lui avait pris ses parents.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y eu plus rien dans l'onde mouvante du reflet, puis apparut une image.

Et Severus aurait tout donné pour que celle-ci ne vînt jamais.

Devant eux, trois statues se déployaient en Majesté, trois femmes adossées les unes aux autres : des représentations d'Artémis la Chasseresse, Perséphone, la Reine des Enfers et Séléné, toutes trois Déesses associées à la Lune. L'ensemble était connu des anciens sous le nom de

"Triple Hécate..." murmura le Potionniste, navré.

La petite avait compris, son Destin était scellé. Elle n'aurait jamais treize ans.

 **.**

Avertis par un Patronus encore plus pâle que son lanceur, Albus et Minerva rejoignirent un Maître des Potions figé devant le Miroir, et une jeune Elspeth qui semblait sur le point de se briser en deux, tant son corps se crispait.

"Etes-vous sûr ?" murmura le Directeur.

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse.

"Qu'allons-nous faire ?"

Severus jeta un regard à ses deux collègues, à la gamine, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne sortirait pas, au Dieu Arès qui patientait.

"Albus...

\- Oui ?

\- Allez chercher Potter, j'ai besoin de son aide."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le crépuscule était là. Dans la Grande Salle plongée dans la pénombre, deux silhouettes - une grande, une petite - attendaient.

Zeus arriva sans bruit.

Cela ne surprit pas le Potionniste, le Dieu suprême n'avait plus à démontrer sa force, après tout.

"Ecarte-toi !" fit ce dernier.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne peut-on l'épargner ?

\- **NON !...** et le tonnerre roula dans la Voix Divine, **j'ai dit :** _ **écarte-toi !"**_

Severus posa sa main sur les cheveux de la fillette. A regret, il commença à s'éloigner.

Elspeth ferma les yeux

et la foudre s'abattit sur elle.

...

* * *

Alors, quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé ce que Severus a fait pour sauver la petite ?

Réponse... l'année prochaine ! :)


	11. Papas

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

 **Bonne et heureuse année 2017 à toutes et à tous !**

 **.**

Voici le dernier chapitre du Miroir de la Vérité, avant l'épilogue de la semaine prochaine. Il est guimauve à la fin, mais j'assume. ;)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Papas

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Elspeth ferma les yeux_

 _et la foudre s'abattit sur elle._

 _ **.**_

Bis repetita.

A nouveau, une forme humaine tomba sur le sol.

A nouveau, Zeus s'avança vers elle, et...

"Que... _**Par les Enfers !"**_

A nouveau, la lueur dorée enveloppa le corps à terre. Le souffle court, les muscles douloureux, l'enfant reprit conscience et commença à se redresser.

"Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu _osé_ faire ?" demanda le Dieu au Potionniste.

\- Ce que j'avais à faire pour la sauver : j'ai transféré sur son bras le Sceau d'Asclépios.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es privé de Sa Protection pour sauver une fillette _qui ne t'est rien ?_

\- Elle est une de mes élèves et quoi qu'en disent certains, je veille sur eux et je les protège. Il était pour moi impensable de ne rien tenter. Surtout que...

\- Que ?

\- Qu'elle n'est pas responsable du malheur qui la frappe. Comment pourrait-on lui reprocher d'être l'Héritière d'Hécate ? Ce pouvoir sur les rêves, elle ne l'a ni voulu, ni choisi.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins dangereux. Elle _est_ dangereuse.

\- Pas si je lui apprends à fermer son esprit."

Zeus pesa les mots du Sorcier, hésita un instant puis plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles d'obsidienne. Cet homme... ce mortel, Héritier d'Asclépios, avait une force d'âme et une ténacité peu communes, et l'on pouvait ajouter un courage certain au tableau. _Des traits de caractère dont le Dieu de la Médecine pouvait être fier_.

Mais pouvait-il s'y fier et laisser l'enfant à sa garde ?

Il accentua son regard, et Severus lui donna accès à sa personne : les souvenirs des trente-sept années qui l'avaient forgé tel qu'il était, ses émotions passées et présentes, son être tout entier. Il vit l'injustice et la tristesse ravager son âme, il vit son coeur apprendre à aimer, et surtout, _à être aimé_...

Alors il sut.

"Soit ! dit-il, tu enseigneras à cette enfant, pour qu'elle ne soit plus une menace pour nos deux mondes. Ses parents...

\- Ils sont morts. Son tuteur est un lointain cousin.

\- Dans ce cas..."

Le Dieu alla jusqu'à l'enfant agenouillée, la remit sur ses pieds.

"... nous avons des dispositions à prendre.

Faites venir ici tous vos élèves et tous vos Professeurs. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter", acheva-t-il.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La Grande Salle était à présent bruissante de monde. Tous reprenaient leurs places, leurs marques, sans pouvoir se défaire d'un sentiment de peur, cela pouvait se comprendre, rien n'indiquait une évolution positive de la situation. Les Dieux - oui oui _, les_ Dieux, Arès et Athéna étaient aussi de retour - observaient le troupeau bruyant avec une distance mâtinée d'ennui, sentiment que semblait partager Snape à leur côté, ses pouvoirs d'Occlumens fonctionnant à plein régime.

 _Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire est finie, que dans quelques minutes nous allons reprendre le cours normal de notre vie._

Pourtant cette perspective ne parvenait pas à le réjouir. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait définir lui soufflait que le Destin leur - _lui ?_ \- réservait un dernier tour de sa composition. Zeus avait été un peu trop enthousiaste à accepter sa proposition. Cela cachait quelque chose.

" **Elèves de Poudlard** , tonna la voix de ce dernier, **votre épreuve est finie ! Comme promis, vos Professeurs ont trouvé l'Héritière d'Hécate..."**

Tout murmure cessa derrière les tables, et les réactions furent diverses : le soulagement pour la plupart, l'inquiétude pour d'autres et pour quelques isolés, dont le Trio d'Or, la déception. Severus comprenait cette dernière, ils s'étaient attendus à une idée brillante pour épargner l'Héritière, un tour de passe-passe de la part des Professeurs. La désillusion était cruelle.

 **"Il s'agit de l'enfant qui se trouve ici, à côté de votre Maître."**

Les élèves s'agitèrent. _Hein ? Où ça ? Je ne vois rien..._ furent les premières paroles échangées,

puis leur regard se focalisa sur un mouvement dans les robes noires de leur Professeur ; un visage apparut.

 _Merlin, c'est Elspeth !_ murmurèrent les filles de son dortoir, _mais pourquoi est-elle habillée toute en noir, elle aussi ?_

La réponse allait attendre. Zeus discourait toujours.

 **"Le pouvoir de celle-ci sur les cauchemars est nuisible, pour les Dieux et les mortels. Pourtant je ne tenterai rien contre elle. Miss Hellfire vivra dans cette école."**

" _Quoi ?!..._ Il est pas question qu'elle reste !" couina une voix inconnue dans la masse des Cornichons.

 _ **SBAFF !**_

"Merci, Monsieur MacLaggen, d'avoir mis un poing final à la controverse, susurra le Potionniste, maintenant, si vous voulez bien _**écouter ?"**_

Le Professeur avança, en version Sinistre-Chauve-Souris-Des-Cachots.

"Eslpeth Hellfire restera à Poudlard. Je me suis engagé à lui apprendre l'Occlumancie - l'Art de fermer son esprit - ce qui lui permettra de maîtriser son pouvoir. Notre Directeur va contacter le Ministère, pour que sa tutelle soit transférée à l'un des membres du corps enseignant, et ainsi...

\- Un instant.

\- Seigneur Zeus ?

\- Peu nous importe les arrangements que vous ferez avec vos dirigeants, nous ne les reconnaissons pas. Par contre..."

Severus sentit venir la tuile.

"... en tant qu'Héritière, cette enfant doit avoir une famille, des parents qui sont eux aussi des Descendants des Dieux..."

 _Hum... une méga-tuile._

"Elspeth Hécate Hellfire est désormais la fille de Severus Snape, descendant du Dieu Guérisseur Asclépios, et de son compagnon d'âme, le Minotaure Alistair, petit-fils de mon frère Poséidon. **Par le Styx, je le proclame !"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

Tous étaient sonnés, à tel point qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se rendit compte que les Dieux étaient partis. Et Severus...

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

 _Pourvu que..._

 _Pourvu que je sois à la hauteur_ , pensa-t-il, en regardant sa charge s'enfouir encore plus dans ses robes, alors qu'il l'enlaçait en retour.

 **.**

Le calme ne pouvait durer. Les élèves reprirent très vite leurs esprits, surtout à la table des Gryffondors.

"Pauvre petite, se payer le bâtard graisseux comme père, c'est pas un cadeau ! osa l'un.

\- Et un autre homme comme deuxième parent. J'savais pas qu'il était de ce bord-là, Snape.

\- Idiot ! fit la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, on parle ici de compagnons d'âmes, ce n'est en rien un lien amoureux.

\- En tout cas, y'a des questions que je me pose...

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Est-ce que le "conjoint" viendra vivre lui aussi à Poudlard ?

\- Ben, sans doute. Et quelle est ton autre question ?

\- C'est quoi, un Mi... un Migniotaure ?"

 **.**

 _ **BOUM !**_

Le calme vola en éclats en même temps que les portes de la Grande Salle.

Et sur le seuil...

une gigantesque silhouette se tenait.

 **.**

Nul ne put réagir avant que celle-ci ne fonçât vers le Maître des Potions et ne l'enserrât dans ses bras.

" _ **SEV !...**_ Oh, Merlin sois loué, tu es vivant ! On a su dès le début ce qu'il se passait ici, mais Madame Kostic nous a défendu d'intervenir. J'ai passé la journée la plus horrible de mon existence. Ah, j'te jure, la famille, c'est un vrai cauchemar, parfois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, le générateur d'éclair ?

\- Hmmhm...

\- Pardon ?

\- Hu héhouhfe.

\- Je quoi ?

\- Tu l'étouffes, Alistair, fit la voix amusée de Minerva, laisse-le respirer, et il te répondra."

L'Homme-Taureau s'empressa d'obéir, son museau rougissant fortement.

"Anton, fit remarquer Granger, tu te demandais ce qu'était un Minotaure ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Eh bien, tu en as un magnifique spécimen sous les yeux."

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. Le Minotaure en question était impressionnant, mais son allure et son caractère adoucissaient l'image qu'ils en avaient. Et surtout...

cette force de la Nature donnait au regard de Snape un scintillement qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu.

Et quelqu'un capable de ce miracle était à considérer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" _Alors_ , s'impatienta Alistair, pourquoi était-il là, Tonton Zeus, et que s'est-il passé pendant toute cette journée ?"

Severus sourit.

"Cela va être long à raconter, mon ami. Et il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, avant tout récit."

Il parvint à détacher la petite de ses robes, non sans mal.

"Voici Elspeth Hellfire. C'est une Héritière. Zeus nous l'a confiée.

\- _Que..._ comment cela, "nous" ?

\- Nous sommes désormais ses parents devant les Dieux."

 **.**

Un instant stupéfait, le Minotaure fit par la suite un geste qui lui gagna le cœur de tous les présents.

Il posa un genou à terre. Leva les yeux vers la pauvre forme tremblante. Ouvrit les bras.

"Viens, petite. Viens faire un câlin à Papa Alistair."

Elspeth avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et se jeta dans l'étreinte accueillante. L'épaule du Minotaure se mouilla de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues, tandis que la Salle éclatait en applaudissements, Professeurs, élèves et Elfes confondus.

Mais le Trio les entendit à peine.

Alistair regardait son compagnon d'âme, les yeux brillants comme des diamants.

Lui, Sev, et la petite formaient désormais une famille.

Le plus grand bonheur qui soit.

...


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un court épilogue, pour clore le Miroir de la Vérité.

 **.**

Je remercie beaucoup Abou51, AvaTarbleu, Chocogrenouilles, Draco san, fandeSnape, Karozthor the Necromagus, Lilou0803, SEmer'Ode et ma chère Fantômette, pour avoir rewievé sur cette fiction.

Place à la fin de l'histoire, en attendant de nouvelles aventures. (Elles devraient arriver début février.)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Miroir de la Vérité - Epilogue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé, fatiguée par sa longue journée d'école.

Il la regarde, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Cela fait quinze jours qu'elle vit avec lui : Albus a décidé qu'elle quitterait son dortoir pour les cachots, dans les appartements de son nouveau tuteur - _lui !_ \- pour ce qu'il restait de l'année scolaire.

Logique, en regard des derniers événements : il peut ainsi veiller sur son élève. Ses camarades, l'instant de stupeur passé, n'avaient pas tardé à harceler la fillette. Sans perdre une seconde, Severus avait mis les choses au point : les Sabliers, toutes Maisons confondues, s'étaient vidés en deux temps, trois Sortilèges, de quoi calmer la majorité des tourmenteurs. Et pour les autres...

Alistair s'en était occupé.

Et quand un Minotaure de deux mètres trente et cent-cinquante kilos parle, les minus d'un mètre de moins écoutent. Rumeurs et quolibets s'étaient tus, de peur pour leurs auteurs de se retrouver en fâcheuse posture.

Ah, Alistair !

Il avait bataillé dur avec Nemo, son chef vénéré, pour obtenir un congé parental et depuis, il squattait le coin des Serpentards, au grand dam de Draco Malfoy qui voyait d'un mauvais œil ce... cet... _Hybride,_ croiser son chemin de Sang-Pur. Là aussi, une démonstration de Magie fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas de taille, dans tous les sens du terme. Et l'hostilité passa en-dessous des radars. C'était le mieux qu'on pouvait en attendre.

Alors le Minotaure hyper-balaise se mua en papa poule et, au grand désespoir du Potionniste, ensevelit la petite sous de nombreuses peluches moldues. Ce dernier avait beau lui répéter que, _oui_ , elle méritait des cadeaux, _oui_ , elle avait bien le droit d'être gâtée, mais était-ce nécessaire de lui offrir une espèce de hérisson bleu, ou un nounours avec un arc-en-ciel sur le ventre ? Elle avait plus de douze ans, par Merlin ! Une presque adolescente.

Alistair promit d'arrêter les frais, mais chaque retour de Severus dans son antre le voyait découvrir un autre jouet. Il prit alors son mal en patience, sachant que son ami allait bientôt repartir, ce que ce dernier fit, non sans avoir eu une longue et secrète conversation avec Albus. Ces deux-là mijotaient quelque chose, Severus le sentait, mais il décida d'oublier le sujet pour l'instant, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

A savoir les réactions de certains de ses Cornichons.

A commencer par MacLaggen, qui vint faire sa semaine de retenue avec un sourire qui lui mangeait le visage, récurant avec joie les fonds de potions ratées. Cet état de fait déprima fortement son Professeur, mais le comble de l'abattement fut atteint quand l'élève, durant son nettoyage, se mit à chantonner les bluettes de Celestina Moldubec, notamment _Un chaudron plein de passion_ \- ça encore, ça passait - mais aussi _Tu as ensorcelé mon coeur._ Severus l'envoya déclarer sa flamme à Rusard, ce qui le calma aussitôt.

Un autre Gryffondor changeait : Neville Londubat. Non pas qu'il soit devenu un As des Potions - à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu - mais il ne faisait plus exploser son chaudron à chaque cours. Et la raison tenait en une phrase : son Professeur ne lui faisait plus peur.

Le jeune homme considérait aussi Elspeth avec bienveillance, et, semblait-t-il, une pointe d'envie. Le Potionniste savait pourquoi : le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu le bonheur de grandir entouré de deux adultes aimants, car ses parents étaient toujours vivants, internés à Sainte Mangouste. De ce fait, une bizarrerie des Lois Sorcières interdisait à quiconque de l'adopter légalement, même avec l'accord d'Augusta, sa Grand-Mère.

Severus se promit d'être plus - _hum_ \- gentil avec lui. Tiens, une idée : la petite avait des difficultés en Botanique. Peut-être que Londubat accepterait de l'aider ?

Penser au Gryffondor fit glisser l'esprit du Potionniste vers son élève le moins aimé : Potter. Celui-ci déprimait, depuis que la Cape d'Invisibilité avait été détruite, le dernier lien du garçon avec son père.

Severus n'allait pas pleurer cette destruction, mais...

Potter l'avait aidé, deux semaines auparavant, en servant d'interprète avec Aureus, le Serpent-Sceau. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu convaincre l'être magique de venir sur le bras d'Elspeth, lui permettant de la sauver.

Pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour lui ?

"Merlin, je me ramollis vraiment ! " soupira-t-il.

Et il partit écrire un message.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Une heure plus tard._

"Bien... bien sûr, Monsieur ! Je serai très heureux de donner des cours particuliers en Botanique à votre... votre fille.

\- Merci Londubat."

.

 _Deux jours plus tard._

" **POTTER !**

\- _... ?!_

\- Un colis pour vous."

Le Maître des Potions tendit un coffret au jeune homme, avant de repartir sans une explication. Harry l'ouvrit.

Il contenait en tout et pour tout un anneau d'or et un parchemin, qu'il déplia.

 _ **.**_

 _Ceci est l'anneau de Gygès, qui rend invisible celui qui le porte._

 _Puisse-t-il remplacer au mieux ce que vous avez perdu._

 _Arès_

 _ **.**_

Caché derrière une armure, Severus Snape contemplait le Gryffondor au bord des larmes, se demandant pour la millième fois _pourquoi_ il avait contacté le Dieu de la Guerre. Sans doute devait-il être masochiste.

Enfin, il y aurait du progrès : Harry Casse-Pieds Potter ne pourrait plus entraîner ses amis dans ses aventures invisibles, puisque l'anneau était individuel. Seul le garçon pourrait le porter.

Et, bien sûr, il avait posé un Sort de Traçage dessus. Quelque chose lui disait que ça deviendrait nécessaire, pour sauver Potter un jour.

.

Il avait raison,

mais cela, c'est une autre histoire.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**


End file.
